Insanidade
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Insanidade sf. Qualidade de insano; demência, loucura; insensatez; delírio; psicose. Um aluno punk e um professor de Física... o que poderia sair disso?  England x Japan   UA
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de começar, queria fazer um agradecimento geral. Muitas pessoas me ajudaram com ela, seja com incentivos ou ideias! Algumas delas: _Maiga_, que me deu muitas ideias e interpretou comigo uma situação contrária, _Blink_ que deu apoio moral e me agüentou surtando e comentando e cobrou bastante, _Thiemy_ que me deixou usar o Scott, _moonlight_k_ que me incentivou e também sempre está lá, me apoiando e aumentando minha auto-estima -q Ao meu _anjo_, claro, porque citei um filme que ela gosta mais para frente e desde que comecei a escrever ela me apoiou... É. Por enquanto, a lista é essa. 8D Além de todos que me incentivam, claro!_

Axis Powers Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nada nessa fanfic me pertence, a não ser o Casey.

_Fanfic AsaKiku (Arthur x Kiku/England x Japan) – com insinuação de outros casais._

UA_ (Universo Alternativo). Contém yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre dois homens – se não gosta, não leia._

_Avisando: capítulo não revisado, espero que não tenha muitos erros._

_A quem prosseguir... Boa leitura!_

**Insanidade **_sf._ Qualidade de insano; demência, loucura; insensatez; delírio; psicose. Um aluno punk e um professor de Física... o que poderia sair disso? (England x Japan)

**Insanidade**

Primavera, início de Abril, as cerejeiras em flor. As pétalas esvoaçavam lentamente, em um bailar suave, pousando delicadas contra o chão do pátio. Os alunos tomavam o local, buscando tomar conhecimento das suas salas naquele ano letivo que se iniciava.

Arthur Kirkland era um deles - primeiro ano, sala 1-A. Britânico, nascido em Londres, era o típico rapaz para quem todos abriam caminho, devido a sua nova postura - assumida no ano anterior. De nerd amante de livros e isolado da sociedade a punk amante de rock isolado da sociedade. O loiro de olhos verdes não gostava muito dos colegas – eram todos idiotas e não respeitava as normas da escola (não mais) – estando sempre só. Usava o uniforme com os primeiros botões da blusa social abertos, nunca colocava gravata e, em vez do terno do colégio, preferia uma jaqueta de couro por cima do colete.

Afastando-se do resto das pessoas, buscava um lugar calmo para faltar à cerimônia de abertura – era apenas perda de tempo. Bagunçou os fios loiros, desalinhando-os ainda mais, ficando a pensar se a porta para o telhado do colégio já estava aberta. Foi quando teve as reflexões interrompidas por uma folha de papel que grudara direto em sua face. O inglês pegou o papel e rosnou para o nada, fazendo menção de rasgá-lo.

- Não, por favor!

Uma voz exclamou, fazendo-o parar no mesmo lugar e voltar-se para a direção. Viu um garoto de óculos correndo, carregando uma pasta e usando um terno bem alinhado. Quando o menor parou perto de si que pode reparar bem em sua aparência: olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos pretos, típicos de orientais, e as bochechas avermelhadas – provavelmente pela corrida. Após respirar fundo, prosseguiu:

- Desculpe-me por isto, mas é que o papel voou da minha mão quando o retirei da minha pasta...

O asiático passou as pontas dos dedos na franja, estendendo a mão em seguida para receber a folha, pedido que logo foi atendido pelo outro.

- Obrigado, uh...

Arthur maneou a cabeça em resposta, apenas mostrando que não era nada, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Sem disfarçar, ficou observando o menor que agia nervosamente, abrindo a pasta para guardar a folha em questão, mas acabando por derrubar tudo no chão. Provavelmente era um aluno novato, pensou o britânico. Resolvendo que o moreno estava deslocado demais, agachou após ele, juntando alguns itens que caíram próximo de si.

- Desculpe novamente. – pediu de cabeça baixa, tentando juntar tudo o mais rápido possível.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu com certo descaso, fazendo o menor corar pelo constrangimento.

Restando apenas o estojo, ambos se apressaram para pegá-lo, acontecendo das mãos se encontrarem. Como se tivesse levado um choque, o oriental afastou a própria, recolhendo-a junto ao corpo, pousando as pontas dos dedos sobre o local quente. Já ia pedir novamente desculpas quando Arthur estendeu o objeto para ele.

- Aqui.

- Obrigado pela ajuda... Er... – piscou os olhos, desnorteado, sem saber como chamá-lo.

- Arthur.

- Ah... Obrigado, Arthur! – levantou-se com um sorriso após guardar tudo, estendendo uma das mãos. – Me chamo Kiku, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Hn.

Olhou para a mão estendida, mas acabou cumprimentando-o devidamente, pensando que não faria mal ser um pouco simpático com um novato. Logo ele esqueceria, caso contrário, poderia falar que ele estava inventando, se resolvesse espalhar... Ninguém contrariava Arthur. Após um breve aperto de mãos, Kiku consultou o relógio que tinha no pulso para verificar o horário.

- Logo vai começar a cerimônia de abertura... É melhor irmos.

Gota. Provavelmente era um daqueles alunos certinhos. Sorriu para disfarçar.

- Ah, logo eu vou. Pode ir na frente.

- Tudo bem... Nos vemos lá, então – retribuiu o sorriso simpaticamente. – Até lá, Arthur-kun.

Com um aceno, despediu-se do britânico, indo em direção ao auditório. Arthur, entediado só de imaginar aquele lugar, deu meia volta e se dirigiu até o telhado sem ser importunado, aproveitando os corredores vazios do prédio.

_**x**_

Merda. Acabou dormindo demais. Apesar de ser delinquente, chegar atrasado no primeiro dia, na primeira aula depois da cerimônia de abertura era demais; por isso descia correndo as escadas, só parando ao alcançar a porta dos fundos da sala 1-A. Tomando o ar perdido, agachou-se e abriu a porta discretamente, tentando entrar da maneira mais silenciosa possível, visto que o professor já devia estar na sala. Não demorou muito e reparou que não precisava: a sala estava um completo caos – bolinhas voando, conversa alta, pessoas ouvindo música, dormindo... fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse prestar atenção no professor. Ergueu-se e se encaminhou para um lugar próximo a janela, pensando em ou continuar a dormir ou ouvir música.

Já acomodado, colocou os pés sobre a mesa, certo de que o responsável pela sala não vira por estar de costas, escrevendo no quadro. Observando melhor, parecia familiar... Foi então que lera no quadro: _Kiku Honda – Física_. Incrível, era o mesmo nome do garoto de mais cedo... Ou melhor, era o próprio. Teve confirmação visual quando ele se virou, quase caindo da cadeira, tendo de se segurar na mesa para isso não acontecer.

- Não pense que não te vi entrando escondido... – abriu um meio sorriso, divertindo-se com a expressão do rapaz. – Vou deixar passar desta vez, mas apenas porque ainda não fiz chamada. Tente não repetir o atraso, certo?

Embasbacado por ter sido visto entrando – sem fazer ideia de como – e pelo aviso, a única coisa que o britânico conseguiu fazer foi assentir, endireitando a postura contra o encosto da cadeira enquanto via o oriental voltar a frente da classe, atraindo atenção dos alunos...

- Bom dia, me chamo Kiku Honda. Serei o professor de Física, vou passar o cronograma da matéria do primeiro trimestre (...)

...Momentaneamente. Assim que se voltou para o quadro, na intenção de escrever o que falara, uma bolinha de papel voou e acertou-lhe a cabeça. Quando ia se virar para trás para tentar achar o autor do disparo, alguém gritou "guerra" e repetiu-se a velha história conhecida das salas de aula. Voava bolinhas, aviões e até barcos de papel pelo ar. Kiku elevou as mãos, tentando acalmar os alunos, mas a voz tipicamente baixa e serena do japonês não ajudava na competição com os gritos e risadas dos mais novos. Arthur, quieto em seu canto, apenas observava a bagunça, achando um pouco fofo o jeito do professor.

...Mas aquela gritaria estava dando-lhe nos nervos. Com uma veia saltando na testa, levantou-se de uma vez, apoiando as mãos com força na carteira e derrubando a cadeira no chão – o que atraiu os diversos olhares. Kiku aproveitou o silêncio – mesmo que o clima estivesse pesado – para falar:

- Por favor, acalmem-se todos! Sentem-se devidamente em seus lugares.

No final, pelo clima de diversão ter sido perdido, todos obedeceram, sentando-se calmamente.

...Mas ninguém disse que alguém prestou atenção na aula.

_**x**_

- Arthur-kun! Espere!

Já era fim de tarde e, pela segunda vez no dia, Kiku corria em direção ao britânico. Parando ao lado dele, o pátio já vazio por todos se dispersarem rapidamente ao final do horário escolar, iniciou uma conversa

- Desculpe te chamar assim. Queria te agradecer por ter conseguido fazer a sala ficar quieta... Apesar de não aprovar que derrube cadeiras para isso.

- Não foi por sua causa – disse seriamente, quase que emburrado, fechando a expressão. – Estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

- Certo... – o nipônico concordou, embora mantivesse um sorriso leve nos lábios mediante a expressão do mais novo. – Vou tentar controlar melhor a sala. Bom descanso e até amanhã.

Fazendo uma reverência de despedida, Kiku tomou o caminho da estação de metrô, despreocupado. Tirando a turma 1-A, conseguira dar aula perfeitamente em todas as salas, então estava até satisfeito com seu resultado do primeiro dia. Não adiantou nada ficar tão nervoso antes da cerimônia de abertura, iria gostar de trabalhar naquela escola.

Se de início andava calmamente, começava a ficar apreensivo por sentir uma presença constante de alguém atrás de si, como se estivesse sendo seguido – era aquela sensação incômoda de estar sendo observado – apertando instintivamente o passo, principalmente por estar escurecendo e no momento passar por uma rua sem movimento. Quando sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro, sentiu um arrepio e, por reflexo, virou a pasta no rosto do bandido.

...Só então descobriu que não era um bandido. Soltando uma exclamação, largou a pasta no chão, meio desesperado.

- A-arthur-kun! Desculpe-me! Ah, céus, eu te acertei? Deixe-me ver...

Com cuidado, tocou a face do maior, olhando por cima das lentes dos óculos o local avermelhado, morrendo de preocupação por ter batido em alguém inocente e, ainda por cima, seu aluno. Arthur apenas o fitava com uma expressão vazia, ainda caindo em si de que havia apanhado de alguém menor e mais fraco que si. Só quando acordou que afastou as mãos do nipônico, corando.

- Argh, solte, não foi nada! Estou bem, estou bem!

Exclamou com certa agressividade, odiava quando ficavam fitando-o daquele modo – podia se cuidar sozinho!

- Ah... certo – abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, recolhendo o que deixara cair. – O que está fazendo aqui, Arthur-kun? É perigoso...

"_Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso"_ – pensou, franzindo o cenho, logo respondendo. – Eu que devia te perguntar isso, _professor_.

- Ah! Estava indo até a estação de metrô. Você também? – sorriu gentilmente, inclinando a face para o lado.

Arthur estava entre duas reações: ou bater no menor por tal inocência – ou seria simples descaso? – e falar que estava procurando briga ou... Só falar o que faria depois de bater em algumas pessoas. Melhor ficar com a segunda opção.

- Sim. Minha casa fica a algumas estações daqui.

- Então podemos ir juntos, se não sentir vergonha de andar com alguém mais velho. – coçou a nuca, rindo descontraidamente, mas sem graça.

Arthur permaneceu em silêncio, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme, começando a caminhar, pensando que Kiku não se enxergava. Qualquer um que visse acharia que ele era mais novo que Arthur ou, no mínimo, da mesma idade. Afinal, além de baixinho, o japonês chegava a ser algo como... fofo. Kiku respeitou o inglês, andando sem falar mais nada, um pouco aliviado pela companhia – como o loiro falara aquela área não era das mais seguras, embora fosse o menor caminho até a estação. E não podia deixar de perceber que Arthur parecia mais com um daqueles delinquentes pelo jeito e aparência – não querendo julgá-lo antecipadamente, mas por ele estar por ali... era a conclusão óbvia – mas certamente não tinha intenções de arranjar confusão com o professor por perto, por mais que não estivessem na escola.

Já no metrô, um ficou ao lado do outro, aguardando a chegada da estação que desceriam. Arthur fora o primeiro e, por educação apenas, resolveu avisar.

- Fico aqui.

- Ah, tudo bem... A minha é a próxima. Obrigado pela companhia, Arthur. – sorriu, acenando para o mais novo discretamente. – Até amanhã.

O britânico assentiu, tomando o rumo de casa.

Era o final do seu primeiro dia como colegial.

_**x**_

_Está aí o primeiro capítulo. Admito que achei ele um pouco parado, mas é só o início! :3 Tem muita coisa pela frente. Espero que continuem acompanhando, desde já agradecendo a quem leu._

_Elogios, criticas e comentários são bem vindos!_

_Beijos, até a próxima ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Só para atualizar, mesmo. Boa leitura – se alguém estiver o fazendo -_

**Insanidade**

Kiku estava achando incrível. Todo dia saía com dor de cabeça do trabalho, mesmo sendo uma escola dita "de elite". A melhor parte ultimamente estava sendo o caminho para casa, quando Arthur fazia-lhe companhia – e provou ser uma bastante agradável. O próprio britânico gostava de ter alguém além do idiota do Alfred para conversar, visto que amedrontava os colegas, em sua maioria.

- Não vale! Você não explicou isso, _teacher_.

- Expliquei sim. Acredito que na aula em questão você estava dormindo sobre o caderno, então não conseguiu ouvir... – todos riram e o americano fez bico. – Tente fazer algo. Não está tão difícil.

Apesar do que o nipônico falara, o desespero era quase que geral. Os únicos que não estavam era Arthur – que escolheu deixar a prova em branco, pois sabia o conteúdo – e Ivan Braginski, um russo que colava descaradamente, para desespero dos que prestavam atenção na aula e eram mais fracos que ele.

- Ivan, a prova é individual e sem consulta. Por favor, concentre-se na sua prova.

- Tudo bem, da~ - apesar do que falara, continuou o que fazia.

- Ivan – repetiu, pacientemente. – Por favor. Não me faça ter que tomar sua prova.

- Você não vai, _querido professor_.

Apesar do sorriso infantil presente nos lábios do russo, era mais do que claro que Ivan continuaria a copiar sem vergonha alguma a prova de quem estivesse mais perto, fazendo com que todos voltassem a atenção para a situação que se desenrolava. Apesar de ter entrado no colégio naquele ano, vários boatos já rondavam a figura do loiro – boatos que ninguém tinha vontade de conferir se eram ou não verdadeiros.

- Ivan... É a última vez que vou avisar.

Dessa vez, nem mesmo olhar para Kiku Ivan olhou. O japonês soltou o ar pacientemente, vendo Raivis tremendo, quase desabando a chorar. Não podia deixar as coisas prosseguirem, sabendo o quanto seria ruim no futuro – não só de Ivan, mas no do garoto intimidado. Sorrateiramente, aproximou-se do russo, tomando-lhe a prova ao passar, desencadeando uma tensão geral na turma. Ivan lentamente se levantou da cadeira, o mesmo sorriso congelado dos lábios, mas com uma expressão sombria.

- Por que fez isso, professor?

- Não foi por falta de aviso, Ivan.

O mais novo fez menção de ir até Kiku estava, fazendo Arthur se lembrar repentinamente de ter ouvido uma história de que Ivan batera em um professor, que teve de ir ao hospital de ambulância... O inglês logo se adiantou, sem pensar, colocando-se na frente de Kiku.

- Oh... Quer ser o primeiro, Arthur?

- Pode vir.

Desafiou, cerrando os punhos, apesar de no fundo também se assustar um pouco com Ivan – ele sempre sorria, parecia um maníaco! Àquela altura, a sala já estava um completo caos; a prova seria anulada, mas no momento Kiku tinha algo mais importante para se preocupar. Colocou-se entre os dois alunos, tentando afastá-los antes que saísse uma briga.

- Parem com isso! Arthur! Ivan!

- Não se meta, falo com você depois, da~ - o russo disse com certo tom de ameaça, pegando o menor pela gola.

- Hey! Solte-o.

- Você é tão chato, Arthur. Tenho tanta vontade de te bater... – comentou baixo. – Por isso não tem amigos, da~

- O quê?

Esbravejou, dando um passo na direção do outro, mas não chegou. Ivan empurrou Kiku contra Arthur, fazendo com que fossem ao chão. O britânico franziu o cenho, segurando o menor pelos braços, levantando o olhar para o outro.

- O que você–

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?

A porta foi aberta violentamente, todos se assustando com o grito que o disciplinário dera, ficando quietos imediatamente. Vendo Kiku no chão, o turco adentrou a sala com passos pesados, ajudando o professor a se levantar, deixando um Arthur emburrado – e um tanto embasbacado – no chão.

- Está bem, Kiku?

- De algum jeito, sim...

- Bom – voltou o olhar para o russo e a sala, voltando a falar alto, sem a maciez no tom que usara com o nipônico. – Quem vai desembuchar?

- Não foi nada... – o russo fechou os olhos, alargando o sorriso.

- Nossa, tipo, eu vi tudo totalmente. – Feliks foi à frente, um dos poucos que não tinha medo de Ivan, mas arrastando consigo um colega que tremia de medo.

- F-Feliks! É melhor ficar quieto... – murmurou o lituano.

- Fale logo – Sadiq cruzou os braços, autoritário.

- Tipo, vou falar então. O gordo do Ivan tava colando totalmente na cara, aí o professor tomou a prova dele, aí o gordo queria espancá-lo, tipo, totalmente! Aí o Arthur foi defender o namorado e...

- O quê?

- Feliks!

Arthur e Kiku coraram, sem entender do que o polonês falava.

- O que foi? – colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Todos sabem que o Arthur sempre vai contra o Ivan... N-não invente histórias. – pediu Toris.

- Mas é! Tipo, outro dia–

- HAHAHA! – Alfred teve que rir. – Essa foi boa, Feliks! Conta outra piada, vai!

- Kiku? – o turco voltou-se para o menor, que balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo-o dar de ombros. – Mas foi isso que aconteceu com Ivan?

- Sim... – respondeu, hesitante.

- Certo – voltou-se novamente para a sala. – IVAN! DETENÇÃO PARA VOCÊ! E, Feliks, pare de usar uniforme feminino!

- Mas fica tão melhor em mim!

Enquanto o polonês discutia sobre o turco, Ivan somente lançou um olhar ao nipônico que estremeceu ao entender a mensagem: _você me paga_.

_**x**_

- Professor! Sua perna...

- Huh? – olhou para o local que a garota apontava, vendo uma pequena mancha de sangue na região do joelho, marcando o tecido azul marinho. Como a menina reparou naquilo? – Não é nada. Não se preocupe, Meimei.

- Nada disso! Precisa ir até a enfermaria.

- Tudo bem... – suspirou, sabendo que ela não se acalmaria até ir lá. – Vai ser rápido. Enquanto esperam, façam os deveres da página

A classe concordou, deixando que o professor saísse tranquilamente. A turma 1-B era a que menos trazia problemas ao professor de Física. Claro, nada era perfeito e não eram todos que prestavam atenção na aula – muitos dormiam, na verdade - mas, ao menos, não atrapalhavam. E nem faziam com que se machucasse, pois tinha certeza de que fez aquilo na queda causada por Ivan. Respirou fundo, abrindo a porta da enfermaria.

- Com licença...

Pediu, adentrando o local. O responsável pela sala era velho conhecido do nipônico, sorrindo de maneira calma e sonolenta para ele – tinha acabado de acordar.

- Kiku... Olá. O que faz aqui...? Veio me ver...?

- Não... Eu acho que me machuquei, queria apenas fazer um curativo.

- Certo... – fez uma expressão séria. – Tire as roupas que farei um exame completo...

- Anh... Não precisa, obrigado. Apenas o curativo.

- Fica para a próxima, então...

O grego indicou uma maca, na qual Kiku se sentou, levantando a barra da calça até deixar o joelho à mostra. Heracles inclinou-se em frente ao menor, limpando o ferimento e enfaixando devidamente – algo que o nipônico achou um tanto quanto exagerado, mas não reclamaria. Só ficou realmente incomodado quando o outro não se afastou, mesmo após terminar o que fazia. Ia bem pelo contrário, segurando a cintura do menor para garantir que ele não iria fugir.

- E-er... Já está bom, Heracles.

- Você sempre foge quando falo disso... Eu ainda gosto de você...

Disse com um sorriso, aproximando-o de si, ao passo em que o japonês colocava as mãos nos ombros do outro, tentando afastá-lo.

- P-pare! Já disse que não...!

A porta se abriu, fazendo com que ambos direcionassem o olhar para a mesma.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui está a continuação. Sem avisos adicionais.

Agradecimento a Maiga e a Hikari-san – que betou para mim este capítulo.

Boa leitura!

**Insanidade**

_A porta se abriu, fazendo com que ambos direcionassem o olhar para a mesma._

Arthur ficou olhando a cena, inexpressivo. Kiku fitava-o assustado, enquanto Heracles se distanciava.

- Então... Do que precisa?

- Um analgésico.

- Vou pegar...

O grego sentou-se na cadeira, ficando a procurar o remédio nas gavetas. Estava tão silencioso... Mas tão silencioso... Tanto que acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. Os outros dois, alheios, não repararam de tão intensamente que se fitavam. Quando abriram a boca para falar, logo a fecharam, desviando o olhar.

- Pode falar – disse Arthur.

- Você primeiro, por favor.

- Você começa, já falei.

- Huh... certo – abaixou a cabeça, não iria insistir. Talvez devesse se explicar... – Aconteceu algo para vir aqui?

- Acabou que eu e Ivan brigamos. Nos separaram, mas ele me acertou um soco que está doendo – disse um pouco emburrado, levando uma das mãos a bochecha avermelhada pelo murro. – E é uma ótima desculpa para matar aula. Agora Ivan vai levar suspensão.

Disse com um meio sorriso cínico, indo buscar nas gavetas algum remédio ou até mesmo uma pomada para passar onde foi acertado. Podia ter levado uma ocorrência e alguns socos, mas valeu à pena se não tivesse de ver a cara daquele russo tão cedo.

- Mas e você?

- Eu caí e ralei o joelho, vim aqui fazer um curativo apenas por ter começado a sangrar – disse, recordando-se da cena anterior, constrangendo-se.

- Hm... – engoliu um comprimido qualquer, dando de ombros. – Vou voltar para a sala.

O nipônico fitou o mais novo, surpreso. Ele não ia matar aula? Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, nervosamente. Devia ser pela cena de antes.

- E-espere! – o outro parou, fitando o menor. – Bem... Aquilo que você viu... Não é o que está pensando.

Sentiu o coração disparar, mas virou-se novamente de costas.

- Você não tem que me dar satisfações.

Era verdade... Como responder àquilo?

- Não se preocupe não vou falar com ninguém sobre isso. Até.

Arthur saiu e, vendo-se sozinho, Kiku optou por fazer o mesmo. Não queria estar ali quando Heracles acordasse. Não mesmo.

_**x**_

- Você sabe o que aconteceu, Arthur?

- Anh?

- Com o professor... o Kiku. Ouvi uma garota da outra sala falando que ele não parecia bem.

- Como vou saber? – rebateu, agressivamente.

- Ué... – o estadunidense abaixou o tom. – Vocês não sempre vão embora juntos? E você foi à enfermaria, soube que ele estava lá...

Arthur fitou o outro em um misto de incredulidade e surpresa. Tinha falado com ele que pegavam o mesmo metrô para ir para casa, mas não da enfermaria! Como ele sabia? Fez uma careta, voltando a comer enquanto reclamava.

- Só deve estar triste por ter sua pegação interrompida!

- Anh?

- É, ele e o enfermeiro estavam se agarrando. E ele ainda disse que não era nada! – bufou.

Alfred fitou o outro de modo desconfiado e divertido, sorrindo marotamente.

- Você parece com ciúmes. Deve estar exagerando.

- Não estou! – exclamou, corando.

- Mas está vermelho...

- Não estou!

- Certo, certo – balançou os ombros, com descaso. – Mas então... Eles estavam _se _agarrando ou o _Heracles_ estava agarrando o Kiku? Porque ele é fofo, você sabe. Deve ter muitos fãs que iriam querer agarrá-lo, principalmente se estiver indefeso... Eu o agarraria, se fosse o caso... – disse pensativo, recebendo em seguida um soco na cabeça.

- Cale-se!

- Ai! HAHAH! Sabia. Está com ciúmes!

- Não estou!

- Está!

- Não estou!

A discussão se arrastou até o final do horário de almoço, mas as palavras de Alfred fizeram algum sentido – algo inédito. Iria conversar com calma com Kiku e ver o que realmente acontecera.

_**x**_

Estava esperando Kiku há longos minutos para poderem ir embora juntos, mas nada dele aparecer. Batia o pé, impaciente, quando viu Alfred se aproximando rapidamente.

- Arthur!

- Idiota! – já foi esbravejando. – Viu? Ele nem apareceu ainda! Aposto que está se agarrando com aquele médico fajuto!

- Anh? Fala do 'fessor?

- De quem mais? – cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho.

- Mas é lógico que ele não apareceu! Ouvi Raivis falando que Ivan planeja fazer algo, já que já levou suspensão mesmo...

-... O quê?

_**x**_

- Podemos resolver isso conversando, Ivan...

- Não... – sorria. – Já levei suspensão mesmo. Como já bati no Arthur, falta você... Mas vou fazer diferente, da~

O nipônico estremeceu, sem conseguir soltar o braço da mão do outro – estava sendo arrastado pelos corredores ermos e segurado com força. Quase caiu quando Ivan parou repentinamente em frente a uma porta, só não acontecendo por estar sendo segurado.

- Que lugar é esse? – estremeceu.

- Você vai ver.

Sem mais, o loiro abriu a porta e empurrou o menor lá dentro, que acabou caindo, o que fez com que vários materiais caíssem sobre si. Fechou os olhos, gemendo de dor pelo impacto, sobressaltando-se ao ouvir a porta sendo trancada.

- Ivan...! Tire-me daqui!

Ouviu-se apenas uma risada do outro lado; um som que ficava cada vez mais abafado. A visita a Sadiq fora bem útil para roubar aquela chave. Estava se divertindo até ver os dois patetas correndo em sua direção.

- O que você fez, Ivan? – indagou Alfred.

- Nada...

- Ora, seu...

Arthur foi o primeiro a se sobressaltar, socando o maior, fazendo com que ele desse dois passos para trás. Mais uma briga se iniciava e Alfred ficou apenas a observar, se perguntando onde o nipônico fora parar, mas logo obteve resposta. Ouviu sons vindos da sala onde guardavam os materiais de limpeza, aproximando-se, podendo distinguir uma voz abafada, a qual julgou ser de Kiku.

- O-o que está havendo?

- Arthur, achei!

- O quê?

Distraindo-se com a voz do americano, acabou levando um soco, cambaleando para trás. Passando o braço pela bochecha, acabou usando um golpe que não queria, chutando o russo de maneira que ele fosse ao chão. Pegou a chave que escapara das mãos do maior em meio à luta e aproximou-se de onde Alfred estava.

- Vamos tirá-lo dali – disse, abrindo a porta, podendo ver de relance o japonês jogando para o lado algumas vassouras. – Vamos ajudá-lo, Alfred!

- E-eeeeu? Eu não! Deve ter fantasmas aí, vai você!

Dando um tapa – um pouco forte demais, sem noção da própria força – nas costas de Arthur, que o fez se desequilibrar, acabando por também cair dentro daquele lugar. O russo, já recuperado, puxou a porta e trancou-a novamente, encarando o americano de maneira ameaçadora. Alfred recuou lentamente, rindo nervosamente.

- Hahah... Oi, Ivan... Vem sempre aqui?

Vendo as íris do russo brilhando de raiva, não esperou mais. Começou a correr com tudo que tinha!

- AAAH! UM DEMÔNIO! SOCORRO!

Não deixou por menos.

Pegando a chave novamente, saiu a perseguir o americano.

_**x**_

Maldito Alfred. Ele não tinha noção da sua força e agora, graças a isso, estava preso no armário de limpeza com Kiku.

...Com Kiku.

O japonês mais uma vez sentiu um baque contra o chão. Justamente quando tinha conseguido tirar tudo de cima de si, parecia que caíra novamente. Mas quando abriu os olhos, não se deparou com materiais de limpeza e sim com Arthur por cima de si. As faces de ambos coraram de puro constrangimento, o que os fez agradecerem pela iluminação precária, a qual permitia apenas que distinguissem o contorno da face e os olhos – com a proximidade, Arthur reparou que o menor estava sem os óculos, mas não conseguia pensar muito bem. Não com as pernas entrelaçadas naquela posição vergonhosa... E tão próximos que as respirações se mesclavam. Nem Alfred se esgoelando do lado de fora incomodava – inclusive os gritos pareciam cada vez mais distantes (e realmente estavam mais distantes, até sumirem). A única coisa que conseguiam ouvir eram os corações acelerados. E tanto Kiku, quanto Arthur imaginou que o outro ouvia.

Odiava admitir, mas Alfred tinha razão quando falara que o nipônico era adorável - foi isso? Não se lembrava exatamente do que ele disse. E, indefeso daquele jeito, se tornava irresistível. Queria sentir a textura daqueles lábios que pareciam clamar por um beijo seu.

Aproximou-se lentamente, prendendo a respiração por um momento, ansioso pelo toque. Mas como uma conspiração dos deuses contra si, ouviu um estrondo e levantou-se em um pulo, colocando a mão sobre o coração. O que era aquilo? Será que os fantasmas que o Alfred tanto tinha medo existiam mesmo e queriam puni-lo por ter pensamentos impróprios em seu lar?

Kiku sentou-se, desviando o olhar e vendo o motivo do barulho. Pegou o espanador, levantando-se e colocando sobre a prateleira novamente, levantando os pés para tal. Ver o que era fez várias gotas escorrerem pela cabeça do britânico e ele se estapeou mentalmente. Chegou a cogitar um absurdo! "_Fantasmas, hah. Isso não existe." _– disse para si mesmo, mentalmente, tentando fazer as pernas pararem de tremer. Desperto do transe, conseguiu distinguir a silhueta do nipônico... Engatinhando? Corou, de novo recomeçando com os pensamentos impuros...

- Er... O que está fazendo?

- Procurando meus óculos... Eles caíram... – respondeu, estreitando os olhos para tentar ver melhor. – Hm... Tente ligar a luz, alguém vai ver e vão nos tirar daqui.

- Certo – já de pé, tomou cuidado onde pisava para não correr o risco de destruir os óculos do oriental, apertando o botão do interruptor, mas nada aconteceu. -... Não acende.

- A lâmpada deve estar queimada.

O nipônico suspirou, voltando a procura pelo objeto perdido. Arthur ficou apenas observando durante algum tempo, antes de abaixar-se e também começar a tatear o chão.

- N-não precisa me ajudar...

- Hn, não estou fazendo nada mesmo. Não é por sua causa – disse do mesmo jeito de praxe, arrancando um pequeno sorriso do menor.

Kiku só não se sentia completamente incomodado por ter a visão limitada pelo local estar escuro e, cada vez mais, apenas piorava – ou seria impressão? Não, não devia ser. O tempo estava passando e provavelmente estava anoitecendo. Com sorte, não demoraria muito a abrirem o armário e tirá-los dali.

Após procurar nos cantos, Arthur foi verificar próximo às vassouras caídas, tateando algo que parecia a haste dos óculos. Puxando-o, conseguiu confirmar que era justamente o que procurava, abrindo um largo sorriso, voltando-se ao menor.

- Achei!

- Ah! Mesmo?

Kiku sentou-se no chão, sobre os próprios pés, fechando os olhos e deixando com que escapasse um pequeno suspiro aliviado. Já estava com medo de ter perdido os óculos para sempre – seria difícil voltar para casa sem eles, admitindo ou não. Arthur se aproximou, limpando as lentes na blusa do uniforme, ajoelhando-se em frente ao japonês. Quando reparou que ele se movia, apressou-se em falar, em um sussurro:

- Fique assim...

O nipônico não entendeu, mas já sentia Arthur perto demais. O loiro não esperou que o menor assimilasse algo, colocando os óculos nele e ajustando-os, para logo escorregar os dedos pelos fios negros, alcançando os que caíam pela nuca, segurando-os com força e puxando, finalmente conseguindo o que queria. Selou os lábios, sentindo a textura macia dos mesmos, acompanhado com o sabor de chá verde em um misto com morangos – inesperadamente agradável. Kiku arregalou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas queimando pela quantidade de sangue que resolvera se acumular no local. Arthur passeava as mãos pelos fios lisos e bem cuidados, entreabrindo os lábios para tentar aprofundar o ato. Era a única coisa que pensava até ser empurrado para longe, abrindo os olhos de uma vez e caindo em si do que fizera. Ao mesmo tempo, a porta se abriu e a figura de um asiático se mostrou surpresa ao ver os dois ali dentro com uma postura suspeita: ambos com a face avermelhada e o professor com uma das mãos sobre a boca.

- O que houve aqui, aru?

_**x**_

Era óbvio quem abriu a porta... Mas ok. Agradeço a quem leu e, especialmente, deixou um review :3

Maiga:

_Hahah! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, tipo, totalmente! Não podia evitar dedicar a você, mesmo tendo me traumatizado. u_u Me inspirou para uma cena que ocorrerá, vai saber identificar qual._

_O Kiku e o Heracles podem se envolver sim, devido ao passado e... Bem, não vou spoilear minha fanfic (?) /já ta fazendo isso. Mas não na escola... Kiku é um professor disciplinado. Pena que gostam de abusar dele..._

_Como você mesma disse, o Ivan não ia deixar barato. Não mesmo. Já teve uma briga entre ele e Arthur e trancou o professor no armário de vassouras... Com o Raivis, ele se entende depois :x_

_Sadiq __**tinha que ser**__ o disciplinário! É realmente a cara dele brigar com todo mundo... Ops, resolver os problemas de todo mundo._

_Aí está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado! :3_

Então, é isso... Espero que continuem acompanhando!

Beijos, até a próxima! x)


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui está o capítulo quatro! Peço desculpas desde já pelas vírgulas em excesso. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, só isso que me faz continuar querer a postar. E, também, quero agradecer a duas pessoas em especial... Maiga e Blink. Obrigada, mesmo!

Boa leitura!

**Insanidade**

Kiku voltou o olhar para o funcionário, levantando-se e começando a explicar o que acontecera por alto: falou apenas de Ivan, da briga e de que então ficaram – ou melhor - foram trancados ali. O chinês, chefe de limpeza e nutricionista do colégio, falou que ia relatar tudo a direção, então ambos poderiam ir para casa descansar – apesar de ter ficado desconfiado. Qualquer coisa, eles seriam chamados na segunda para esclarecer detalhes.

Já dentro do metrô – mais vazio do que o normal para os dois por já estar de noite – o japonês suspirou cansado, agradecendo por conseguir um assento no veículo. Arthur sentou-se ao lado dele, abraçando em silêncio os próprios materiais. Não sabia o que falar. Nem se tinha algo para falar. Tinha beijado seu professor sem pensar, mas realmente não conseguira resistir... E se realmente tinha ficado com ciúmes mais cedo... Seria possível estar gostando dele?

Não, não. Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, sob o olhar interrogativo do nipônico. Ele era mais velho – mesmo que não aparentasse – e lhe dava aula. Era um absurdo se apaixonar por ele...

- Você está bem?

Os olhos verdes se fixaram no menor ao ouvir a pergunta e concordou. Como ele conseguia ser tão... adorável? Era gentil com Arthur de um modo que era raro – talvez apenas parte de sua família demonstrava isso, com a qual não convivia muito. Tudo bem, geralmente não gostava de receber aquela atenção toda, achando sempre desnecessário, mas com o japonês não parecia desnecessário; era quase o contrário: queria que ele sempre fosse gentil consigo daquele jeito e lhe desse atenção... Queria poder ficar na companhia dele – as horas mais agradáveis do dia – e ouvir aquela voz serena embalando-o... E beijar aqueles lábios macios, abraçá-lo e protegê-lo, deitar na mesma cama e...

- Arthur? Arthur? – balançou levemente o corpo do maior, despertando-o do transe. – Céus, por favor, responda. Não está se sentindo bem? Está com febre?

Kiku perguntava nervosamente, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, vendo a face do outro ficando cada vez mais avermelhada. Como o conhecia e era maior de idade, teria responsabilidade caso ele passasse mal!

- Não, eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. – pegou a mão do menor, afastando-a de si suavemente.

- Certo... Caso sinta algo, fale comigo, ok?

- Ok.

O britânico assentiu, mesmo sabendo que não sentiria nada de diferente... Nada além daquela sensação incômoda no estômago que começou após tocar nas mãos de Kiku, sentindo as próprias suadas. Tentando disfarçar, apenas segurou a pasta com mais força, sem reparar que o japonês observava tudo de esguelha.

- Anno... Arthur?

- _Yes_?

- Chegamos à sua estação.

- Ah... – pensou por um momento. – Não vou ficar aqui hoje.

- Por quê?

- Vou te levar em casa.

Dessa vez o oriental quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- O... O quê? Mas por quê?

- Vai saber... – tentou responder neutramente, dando de ombros. – Vai que o Ivan tem uma gangue e colocou-a para te seguir e eles te ataquem? Não duvido nada disso. – abaixou o tom na última frase.

Certo. Arthur conseguiu assustar – ao menos um pouco – o nipônico com aquela fala. Do jeito que Ivan parecia ser, Kiku também não duvidava daquilo.

- M-mas não se incomode comigo! Vou ficar be–

Tarde demais. As portas voltaram a se fechar e o metrô continuou com sua viagem. Agora era Kiku quem ficava preocupado. Além de ficar preocupado como o outro voltaria para casa, não queria que Arthur visse onde morava!

- Arthur, não prefere ir para casa? Não precisa me seguir até lá. Eu vou ficar bem...

- Nada disso – cruzou os braços, caminhando um passo atrás do nipônico.

Kiku suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Não adiantaria falar com Arthur, ele estava determinado a acompanhá-lo, então ficou em silêncio. Mas era estranho, ainda mais após o que ocorrera na escola... Aquilo tinha sido um beijo, certo? Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, tocando-os com as pontas dos dedos, pensativo. Será que o inglês tinha noção do que fez? Não, não devia ter. Era um adolescente, devia apenas estar querendo realizar uma fantasia qualquer que tinha. Afinal, era professor dele e na hora estavam presos em um armário de vassouras... Qualquer adolescente viajaria demais nessa situação.

"_Eu acho"_ – completou mentalmente. Só acordou ao ter a pasta puxada, soltando-a por reflexo, vendo um rapaz sair correndo. Piscou os olhos duas vezes, desnorteado. Estava sendo roubado, mas por sorte – ou azar – Arthur estava o seguindo e agora estava brigando com o assaltante em questão. O britânico chutou o outro no estômago, dando uma cabeçada nele em seguida, mas o outro o agarrou pela perna e puxou, fazendo com que ambos fossem ao chão.

Só não esperava que o assaltante tivesse uma arma, a qual apontou para a cabeça do britânico. Kiku aproximou-se, segurando o braço do encrenqueiro, virando-o para trás de uma vez, fazendo com que o revólver fosse ao chão.

- Solta, solta! Vai quebrar!

Arthur arregalou os olhos, impressionado, conseguindo sair de baixo do rapaz. Mas a confusão já estava armada. E Kiku estava mostrando que sabia fazer alguma coisa para se defender, aproveitando que o inglês estava longe para apoiar um dos joelhos bem no meio das costas do ladrão, prendendo-lhe o outro braço com uma das pernas, continuando a puxar o que segurava.

- É ali, aquele ali! Ele que me roubou!

Uma mulher gritara, apontando o homem no chão. Um policial chegou, fazendo com que Kiku soltasse o assaltante, deixando-o sob responsabilidade da lei, pois ele estava responsável por outra coisa.

- Arthur! Não se deve reagir a assaltos!

- Mas você também entrou no meio!

- Porque não queria que se machucasse – suspirou. – E eu já fiz aulas de artes marciais para defesa pessoal, apesar de não gostar de usar.

- Incrível... – murmurou para si mesmo. Nunca imaginaria aquilo!

- Todavia, não faça mais isso.

O britânico riu, coçando a nuca. Estava com a testa sangrando e um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios, mas pelo menos não levara um tiro. O japonês se aproximou, pegando os materiais caídos – tanto os dele quanto os de Arthur, entregando a ele – passando em seguida o braço do menor pelos próprios ombros, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Consegue ficar de pé?

- Sim... – respondeu, mas aceitou a ajuda do japonês, sem tentar se soltar.

- Precisa ter mais cuidado com isso – disse seriamente, mas suspirou. – Bem, não posso te deixar assim. Estamos perto de onde moro, vamos até lá.

O britânico concordou. Isso estava fora dos planos, mas não era desagradável, sorrindo mentalmente – afinal, apanhar, ficar na mira de uma arma e depois rir seria suspeito e insano – ao sentir o suave aroma vindo do japonês.

Não caminharam muito, logo pararam em frente a um pequeno condomínio pintado de branco e bem conservado. Por sorte, Kiku morava apenas no segundo andar, então não tinham de subir muitas escadas. O oriental parou em frente à porta 202, deixando que Arthur entrasse antes de fechá-la.

Logo na entrada havia uma parte em relevo rebaixado para as pessoas retirarem os sapatos. O lugar era menor do que o esperado: após a porta de entrada, logo em frente, já se deparava com a cozinha minúscula, na qual havia uma pia, duas bocas de fogão e o forno embutidos, uma pequena geladeira – mais parecida com um frigobar – e ao lado do mesmo uma pequena fruteira, onde havia, além frutas, salgadinhos e em cima um microondas e o liquidificador. Formando um pequeno corredor – que o britânico pensou ser impossível alguém se mexer comodamente ali – havia uma bancada onde provavelmente o nipônico fazia refeições, com alguns bancos para se acomodar. Em cima do muro tinha uma pequena TV. Arthur podia reparar em mais duas portas que não sabia dizer quais cômodos eram por estarem fechadas.

Kiku estava mais do que constrangido por um aluno seu estar ali. Arthur, estudando onde estudava, no mínimo era de uma família de classe média alta e provavelmente morava em um lugar bem mais espaçoso do que aquele apartamento.

- Tire os sapatos e fique à vontade. Volto já.

Arthur obedeceu, deixando a pasta escolar ao lado da bolsa que o nipônico usava para guardar os materiais que levava para o colégio, retirando os sapatos e indo se sentar em um dos bancos. Observava o outro com discrição, querendo evitar constrangimentos para o moreno. Kiku abriu uma das portas, que o britânico reparou ser o banheiro – com espaço tão reduzido quanto aquela cozinha. O asiático abriu o armário do espelho e retirou uma caixa de primeiros socorros, voltando para onde o mais novo estava. Colocou o objeto na bancada, indo até a pia e umedecendo um lenço, sentando-se em frente ao loiro. Afastou os fios, limpando o ferimento na testa, descendo até os lábios.

- Agora vou colocar um curativo, fique quietinho, sim? – disse com um sorriso, fazendo o outro corar.

- Certo.

Então o nipônico pegou um algodão, colocando junto com uma gaze no ferimento na cabeça dele, prendendo com um esparadrapo.

- Você tem jeito pra isso – comentou, abrindo um sorriso discreto.

- É que quando menor eu sempre me machucava – explicou calmamente, embora um pouco constrangido. – Aí acabei aprendendo a cuidar de ferimentos.

- Não imagino você estabanado!

Kiku riu nervosamente, juntando o que usara se retirando para guardar tudo em seu devido local. Sozinho, Arthur acabou lembrando-se da cena que presenciou na enfermaria. Quando o japonês retornou, foi direto ao pequeno espaço do corredor entre a bancada e a cozinha, sem conseguir fugir do olhar britânico justamente pelo local limitado.

- Deve estar com fome, vou preparar um lanche.

- Um pouco... – olhou para a tela apagada da televisão, respirando fundo para tomar coragem. – Hey... O que há entre você e Heracles?

O japonês quase derrubou a sacola de pão, mas conseguiu agarrá-la no último segundo. Respirou fundo, começando a cortar um deles.

- Bem... Ele é um ex-namorado meu.

Dessa vez foi Arthur quem se assustou, pousando os olhos sobre as costas do menor.

- E por que terminaram? – indagou com curiosidade, sabendo que devia estar sendo indiscreto, mas não conseguindo evitar.

- Bem... – engoliu em seco. – Aconteceram algumas coisas. Ele se mudou... Não teve como continuarmos.

- O que houve...?

- Nós começamos a namorar no colegial... Apesar de dorminhoco, ele era uma boa pessoa. Até hoje é, na verdade...

Os olhos castanhos se fixaram no vazio e a voz se calou.

- Então... O que aconteceu para isso?

- A-ah, bem... – abaixou a cabeça. – Não devíamos falar disso, Arthur.

- Mas eu queria saber... – acabou imitando o gesto, sabendo que estava agindo como uma criança mimada.

O nipônico suspirou, derrotado. Pelo visto Arthur não pararia de falar naquilo até obter respostas, então pensou que não faria mal resumir um pouco.

- Por alto, nos pegaram juntos e as judiações apenas aumentaram... Os pais dele foram transferidos, então acabei ficando sozinho. Apenas isso. Nos reencontramos e ele me indicou para a vaga de professor... Diz que ainda gosta de mim, mas...

Judiações? Aquela pequena explicação fora o suficiente para calar Arthur – que se manteve apenas a fitar as costas do japonês, sem poder ver sua expressão. Provavelmente Kiku fora vítima de _bullying_ quando mais novo e talvez esta era a causa dele ter dito que se machucava com frequência e aprendido artes marciais – ele disse que foi para defesa pessoal, não?

O japonês fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar as lembranças amargas de sua juventude. Nunca fora muito popular e sempre preferiu ficar quieto, talvez até mesmo tendo certa tendência a se isolar, o que causava estranhamento nos colegas que preferiam hostilizá-lo. Sem a atenção necessária, descuidou-se, largando subitamente os objetos que segurava. Abriu os olhos, fitando o sangue se acumulando na superfície de um corte que fizera no indicador. Os olhos arderam, não pelo ferimento na pele, mas por recordar-se de feridas muito mais profundas, ainda não totalmente cicatrizadas.

Arthur assustou-se com o barulho, levantando-se e fitando o menor, preocupado. Abriu a boca para chamá-lo, mas fechou-a e colocou a mão sobre ela ao se pegar quase pronunciando o primeiro nome dele – intimidade que se permitia ter em sua mente (e somente nela). Sem saber como chamar-lhe a atenção, fitando o visível desespero do outro sem saber se ajeitava a bagunça ou se deveria primeiro cuidar do corte, então se aproximou, parando ao lado do nipônico.

- A-ah...! Desculpe-me, já vou ajeitar tudo...

Kiku murmurou, fazendo menção de abaixar-se para pegar o que caiu, mas foi impedido. O loiro segurou os pulsos dele, vendo lágrimas não derramadas formadas nos olhos castanhos assustados.

- Está tudo bem.

O japonês não entendeu, sentindo a mão ser beijada, em seguida os lábios do inglês roçando pela pele até alcançar a área do corte. Com cuidado, o mais novo lambeu o sangue que escorria, colocando o dedo do menor na boca. Os lábios do nipônico se entreabriram em uma palavra não dita, as bochechas apenas ficando mais e mais avermelhadas, as lembranças amargas interrompidas pelo gesto do outro. Arthur também se sentia constrangido pelo que fazia, mas prosseguiu, afastando-se com um beijo sobre o local. Os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos castanhos e ele respirou fundo.

- Professor... – soltou o ar de uma vez, fazendo um barulho chiado. – Não, digo... Kiku, eu... Eu realmente gosto de você...

O coração do moreno falhou em uma batida, logo acelerando de maneira descontrolada. Aquilo era uma declaração? Mas, não, espera. Eles eram professor e aluno, Arthur deveria estar meramente se confundindo. Nessas horas que devia manter a calma e a serenidade, afinal o outro era apenas um adolescente e estava confuso, provavelmente pela relação mais próxima que tinham... Ou somente um sentimento de admiração. Ou até mesmo atração. Mas um gostar verdadeiro não podia ser. Quantos anos eles tinham de diferença mesmo?

- Arthur... – começou, desvencilhando as mãos das dele, mas sem ter para onde se desviar. Naquela hora amaldiçoou o fato de ter uma cozinha estreita. – Você provavelmente está apenas se confundindo. É natural o sentimento de admiração se misturar e você imaginar que nutre algo por mim, mas se parar e pensar melhor verá que não é assim e–

- Não é isso! Eu não sou criança, sei bem o que sinto.

Disse o britânico, um tanto quanto emburrado, mas sem deixar a expressão séria de lado. Kiku era obrigado a ouvi-lo, afinal estava literalmente sem uma rota de fuga, visto que agora estava preso entre a bancada e o corpo de Arthur, que usava os braços para bloquear o caminho.

- P-pode não ser criança, mas ainda é um adolescente! É um período de dúvidas e confusões, além dos hormônios e...

A voz ia diminuindo até se tornar inauditível, o corpo encolhido. Arthur poderia estar apenas no primeiro ano, mas já era bem mais alto que Kiku, embora a diferença parecesse diminuir... E realmente diminuía. Arthur se inclinou ao ponto de fitar os olhos do mais velho, murmurando em resposta:

- Você acha que aquele beijo teve alguma dúvida...?

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do japonês. O mais novo estava louco, isso sim! Espalmou as mãos nos ombros dele, afastando-o o máximo que conseguia de si.

- Por favor, Arthur, pare com isso.

O tom saiu mais firme do que Kiku esperava, fazendo com que o outro caísse em si. Percebendo o que fazia, desviou o olhar, corado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta – colocava-se em seu próprio lugar. Ainda eram professor e aluno e só estava ali por gentileza do oriental.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre o local.

Arthur pensou que o ar ficara pesado de repente, indo silenciosamente até a porta. O asiático limitava-se a ficar quieto, imaginando que era melhor que ele se retirasse de uma vez, não querendo arrumar problemas para si e para o loiro.

Mesmo que o que ele dissera fosse verdade, mesmo que por um acaso retribuísse, não havia como aquilo dar certo.

Era _completamente__** insano**_.

_**x**_

Hm... É isso. Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Este capítulo talvez esteja um pouco parado em comparação aos anteriores, mas ele é muito importante para o que virá. :3

Todavia, vou dedicar a Maiga porque ela disse que foi o que mais gostou... Apesar de eu realmente achar que está parado, anyway. Espero que todos também gostem.

Ah, nesse capítulo tem surpresinha logo no início -q

Boa leitura!

_**x**_

Segunda feira voltou e as aulas recomeçaram. Antes mesmo do soar do sinal o burburinho era geral. Todos ficaram surpresos quando Arthur chegou à escola com os cabelos anteriormente loiros em um tom intenso de verde, como a grama do pátio. Os apelidos logo surgiram: campo de futebol, grama, periquito... Mas bastava que os olhos – também verdes – fuzilassem a pessoa em questão que ela parava, com medo de uma possível surra.

A verdade é que o britânico fizera aquilo, se por um lado para mudar o visual, por outro era de pura raiva – e precisava descontá-la em algum lugar. E o método que encontrou para aliviá-la foi aquele: pintando os cabelos. A primeira coisa que o vice-diretor do colégio perguntou foi _que raios de cabelo era aquele_. Mas o assunto foi logo cortado para sexta-feira e aquele fora o único diálogo que ele e Kiku tiveram – mesmo que fosse de forma indireta. Ivan pegou uma bela suspensão, ao menos.

Era sexta feira e Arthur batia a cabeça na mesa, amaldiçoando-se por ter passado a semana a evitar o japonês – tarefa meio difícil, visto que era seu professor de Física. Seria mais fácil o contrário, afinal Arthur agora tinha cabelo verde. Ninguém naquela escola teria cabelos da mesma cor, seria fácil enxergá-lo e fugir. Mas Kiku não tentava fazer o mesmo e sim agia normalmente. Imaginava que se mostrasse uma atitude diferente, poderia dar esperanças ao britânico.

Mas agora, o inglês se sentia culpado. Precisava pedir desculpas ao nipônico ou qualquer coisa do tipo – e justamente por isso agora estava em frente ao computador, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-lo se comunicar com Kiku. O que tinha era apenas um email que ele dera no início das aulas, falando que pediria trabalhos que poderiam ser enviados através dele e também dúvidas, caso alguém tivesse vergonha de perguntar na sala de aula.

Já estava quase dando meia noite quando Arthur ia desistindo, mas após muita procura, conseguiu achar um _blog _que parecia ser dele. O nome conferia, a profissão, a nacionalidade... Os conteúdos dos _posts _que eram estranhos: desenhos, quadrinhos, jogos e textos aleatórios, entre histórias e poemas. Alguns pareciam de própria autoria do japonês, mas depois olharia isto. Devia ter algum _email_ ou perfil pessoal...

Bingo.

Era um endereço estranho, mas em todo caso copiou e adicionou no próprio, agora restando torcer para que o nipônico ainda entrasse naquele MSN e aceitasse rapidamente. Arthur só não esperava que fosse **tão** rapidamente. Quando pensava em clicar para sair, um novo nome surgiu na lista de contatos online. O status estava como ocupado, mas não fazia muita diferença. Abriu a janela de conversação, sentindo o coração disparar de ansiedade, pensando no que falar. E se não fosse quem pensava que era?

Do outro lado da tela, Kiku deu uma parada em sua pesquisa para observar aquele novo contato com _nick _de **Punk's not dead**. O endereço também não era muito familiar... Algo com piratas. Não faria mal perguntar, afinal não se recordava de ter passado aquele _email_ para ninguém.

Arthur se assustou com uma mensagem na tela.

本田 菊 diz:

_Anno... desculpe, mas... quem é você?_

O britânico respirou fundo, os dedos pairando sobre o teclado. Um minuto... Dois... Três. Quase bateu a cabeça no teclado e enviou, só para não deixar a pessoa esperando, mas conseguiu formular uma resposta.

**Punk's not dead** diz:

_é você, Kiku?_

Não costumava escrever tão certo, mas o outro parecia fazê-lo, então acabou fazendo o mesmo... Ainda mais de tão nervoso que estava.

本田 菊 diz:

_Anh, sim... Mas... er, você me conhece?_

O japonês estava era ficando assustado com aquela conversa, mas não entrava em pânico – qualquer coisa, havia o recurso bloquear contato.

**Punk's not dead **diz:

_yep... sou eu, o Arthur da sala 1-A_

Melhor se identificar, antes que assustasse o nipônico – pensou o inglês. Kiku suspirou com alívio, mas parando para pensar...

本田 菊 diz:

_Er... Como conseguiu esse endereço, Arthur?_

**Punk's not dead **diz:

_ah, eu achei seu blog sem querer e vi que tinha o MSN e resolvi add.._

Digitou rapidamente, enviando sem nem pensar que poderia parecer suspeito a desculpa tão rápida que deu – visto que demorava a digitar a cada mensagem. Kiku somente pensou que deveria ser mais discreto com aquilo, talvez usar um nome falso.

本田 菊 diz:

_Oh, entendo... Acho que está bem na cara, não é? Devia ter imaginado que algo assim aconteceria._

**Punk's not dead** diz:

_é, não tá nem um pouco escondido, se era sua intenção_

Relendo, estapeou-se mentalmente. Não deveria agir daquele modo com ele! Poderia parecer grosso ou irônico... Kiku sorriu sem graça, achando que Arthur tinha razão, nem imaginando que ele passara horas procurando por aquele mísero MSN.

本田 菊 diz:

_Oh, entendo... Vou tentar mudar isso._

Comentou, resolvendo guardar para si de que achava que perderiam o respeito que tinham por ele caso vissem o conteúdo da página. Evitar problemas era o melhor que fazia! Arthur já não sabia o que falar, ficando a mordiscar o próprio lábio inferior. Estranhando o silêncio, o nipônico resolveu indagar, apesar de não gostar de mandar várias mensagens instantâneas seguidas.

本田 菊 diz:

_Então... precisa de algo?_

Afinal, não achava que um jovem adicionaria o professor a toa. Provavelmente para pedir matéria ou deveres ou perguntar algo – as únicas possibilidades que imaginava, ainda mais para alguém como Arthur, que costumava deixar suas provas em branco. E o britânico, que pensava em uma desculpa, lembrou-se disso. Kiku não parecia com raiva, logo não precisava pedir desculpas abertamente... Ele agia normalmente, não deveria ter afetado-o – e isso incomodava o de cabelos coloridos, que queria ter causado algo diferente no mais velho.

**Punk's not dead **diz:

_aah, eu queria ajuda com a matéria... aulas particulares ou algo assim, talvez_

本田 菊 diz:

_Eu dou aulas particulares, se quiser._

Seria um dinheiro extra. Mas lembrou-se do que aconteceu no armário de vassouras, recordando-se do beijo breve – mas intenso – e em seguida do que acontecera na cozinha, lembrando-se das palavras exatas do britânico: _"Você acha que aquele beijo teve alguma dúvida?"_ – a voz de Arthur se fazia presente e Kiku sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, apressando-se em mandar outra mensagem, sem poder ver a expressão de felicidade do britânico que se fechou ao ler:

本田 菊 diz:

_Mas, se preferir, conheço alguns professores muito competentes! Posso indicá-los. ^-^_

Para Arthur, não havia ninguém mais competente que Kiku. E nem mais fofo! Que espécie de adulto usaria emoticons? Ainda mais um ^-^? Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

**Punk's not dead **diz:

_não, vlw, não quero ter que aguentar outro professor D: prefiro um que já conhece e estou acostumado._

_hm, podemos nos encontrar para combinar isso melhor? preciso sair agora_

Digitou rapidamente, já ouvindo a mãe pedir para desligar o computador, pois estava tarde e iria acordar cedo.

本田 菊 diz:

_Oh, certo. Onde pode ser? E não se esqueça de avisar seus pais, também._

"_Um lugar neutro"_ - pensou; imaginando que o japonês ficaria assustado caso o chamasse para ir a sua casa. Deveria pensar em um lugar agradável.

**Punk's not dead **diz:

_tem uma cafeteria a duas estações de onde vc desce, é um lugar legal, se chama Fairyland, podemos ir lá, o que acha?_

Kiku não conteve um suspiro aliviado, já que estava fora de olhares alheios.

本田 菊 diz:

_Por mim, pode ser. Que horas é melhor para você? n_n_

**Punk's not dead **diz:

_Umas 16h, pode ser?_

本田 菊 diz:

_Claro! Sábado – hoje, certo?_

Arthur conferiu o relógio no canto da tela antes de responder, vendo que já passava da meia-noite. E ouviu novamente a voz da mãe, falando para não obrigá-la a ir ali. "_Maldita aula de guitarra_" – pensou, afinal era o motivo de acordar cedo, mas após admirar por um instante o instrumento vermelho com detalhes em branco, mudou de ideia.

**Punk's not dead **diz:

_yep! então vou sair agora, bye_

本田 菊 diz:

_Certo. Boa noite e até mais, Arthur._

"_Vou ter uma ótima noite"_ – Arthur pensou, saindo do Messenger e desligando o computador com um sorriso besta.

Enquanto isso, Kiku lia o aviso de que **Punk's not dead**desligou-se. Ajustou os óculos contra a face, pensativo. Teria feito certo? Suspirou, não adiantava pensar nisso e, no momento, estava mais preocupado em corrigir alguns exercícios que dera.

_**x**_

Então é isso.

Maiga: _Aí está o capítulo que você gosta! Não mudei muita coisa, apenas algumas palavras mesmo._

_O Yao é um cara muito legal, você que pensou que ele era faxineiro... Eu não tinha dito nada. uû_

_Mas tudo bem. Fico feliz por adorar minha fanfic, quase tudo que eu escrevo e eu também, haha. x3_

_O que dizer? Viva à globalização! #D_

Beijos.~


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, finalmente passou o número de review de _Good Night, My Lover_! Somando dos dois lugares que posto, claro... Isso me deixa feliz. \o/

Então, boa leitura. ~

**Insanidade**

Após conversar com os pais e convencê-los de que precisava de aulas particulares de Física – o que causou estranhamento no casal, pois Arthur sempre fora um excelente aluno, apesar da postura adquirida – Arthur foi rumo à cafeteria, chegando três minutos mais cedo que o combinado.

A Fairyland tinha uma fachada pintada de verde, era um lugar bem iluminado, cheio de janelas, com o piso preto e as paredes pintadas de rosa choque e verde limão – assim como o lado de fora. Era estranho, mas a comida de lá era ótima. As mesas e cadeiras eram em tom branco, todas com os detalhes bem trabalhados.

Para surpresa de Arthur, alguém acenou discretamente para ele e este alguém era Kiku, sentado no canto do local, de frente para a porta e próximo a uma janela. Arthur corou, mas aproximou-se. Era a primeira vez que via o japonês sem terno, embora o contraste entre ambos apenas se tornasse mais visível naquela situação. Enquanto Arthur usava uma camisa de mangas compridas verde escuro, por cima a inseparável jaqueta de couro, uma calça preta e sapatos vermelhos para combinar com o lenço quadriculado que tinha amarrado no pescoço e os cabelos verdes desalinhados; Kiku usava um jeans simples escuro, uma blusa branca de mangas curtas e um colete azul claro, com os cabelos sempre bem penteados – parecendo até que nunca desarrumavam.

- Desculpe, demorei?

- Não, não. Eu cheguei um pouco antes – olhou o relógio de pulso. – Está até um pouco adiantado, também.

Arthur ficou apenas observando, fazendo com que o nipônico indicasse a cadeira da frente, sem graça.

- Não fique aí de pé, sente-se, por favor.

Arthur concordou, sentando-se com a postura ereta. Sentia-se um idiota, mas apenas agora se deu conta de que estava tendo uma espécie de encontro com Kiku.

- Não deve ser muito agradável aparecer em público com um professor, mas relaxe – sorriu gentilmente. – Quer pedir algo?

Queria era gritar que não era aquilo que Kiku pensava, mas estava travado, enquanto o menor fazia seu pedido despreocupadamente.

- Peça algo, Arthur.

O britânico concordou, pedindo o de sempre: chá e bolinhos. Ficou surpreso e acalmou-se ao ver que Kiku também pedira chá, embora acompanhado de bolo de morango. Estava acostumado a ir com Alfred, que sempre pedia café e sorvete, então era bom ver alguém com um gosto parecido – mesmo que fosse mais velho. Era só tentar não focar a atenção nos lábios do japonês - que se lembrava ter gosto justamente de chá e morangos - que tudo ficaria bem.

_**x**_

- Então, acho que é isso mesmo – comentou pensativo. – Já estamos combinados.

- Sim.

Kiku pediu a conta, mas quando ela chegou, Arthur apressou-se em pegá-la. O nipônico se assustou, mas contentou-se em indagar:

- Quanto ficou a minha parte?

- Deixa que eu pago.

Os olhos castanhos encararam o mais novo, seriamente.

- Não brinque, Arthur. Mesmo que esteja falando sério, não vou deixá-lo fazer isso. Se fosse para alguém pagar, deveria ser eu que trabalho e ganho meu próprio dinheiro.

Arthur fitou o outro, abobado. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era um adulto e tinha conseguido desarmar completamente o inglês – que só conseguiu ficar com cara de idiota, vendo o japonês pegar a nota de suas mãos e ir até o caixa, pagando tudo. Demorou dois segundos para assimilar, levantando-se e se apressando para acompanhar Kiku até a saída.

- Deixe pelo menos levá-lo em casa!

- Me levar em casa? Não posso deixá-lo fazer isso. Vai ficar tarde para pegar o metrô e ir andando sozinho.

- Heh – sorriu de canto. – Quem disse que vim assim?

Kiku fitou-o sem entender. O ex-loiro pegou o pulso dele, guiando-o até uma moto azul. Sorriu vitorioso com a expressão que o nipônico fazia.

- O-o quê? Você dirige, Arthur? M-mas não tem idade! É perigoso...!

- Oras – cruzou os braços, emburrado. Apesar de tudo, aquela reação deveria ser esperada. – Dirijo melhor que muito adulto por aí.

- Seus pais sabem disso?

- Sabem! Anda, vamos.

O oriental tentou desviar, mas sentiu as mãos do outro segurar-lhe a cintura e facilmente erguê-lo e colocá-lo sentado sobre a garupa da moto, recebendo em mãos um capacete. Kiku sentiu-se humilhado, enquanto Arthur estava surpreso pelo outro ser tão leve – era como se pudesse quebrá-lo caso não tratasse corretamente (e não duvidava nada disso). Antes que ele fugisse, subiu na moto e colocou a chave na ignição.

- Coloque o capacete!

- M-mas... e você?

- Não preciso disso! Coloque.

- É perigoso.

- Quer que eu coloque pra você?

Os olhos verdes fitaram de esguelha o japonês, que balançou a cabeça negativamente e obedeceu. Sentia que estava sendo tratado como uma criança, suspirando.

- Segure-se.

Dito isso, Arthur logo virou a chave, fazendo o motor funcionar. O asiático não teve muito tempo para pensar, assustando-se com a aceleração do veículo, agarrando-se com força à cintura do maior, segurando com força o tecido da blusa dele, ao ponto dos nós dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçados, pressionando o corpo contra o do outro. Ele era louco! A face do inglês, em contraste, apenas avermelhou-se, mas ele buscava manter a atenção focada na estrada para evitar pensamentos impróprios e, claro, sem querer causar algum acidente enquanto estivesse com o japonês.

- Se importa de passarmos em um lugar antes?

- Anh? – Kiku fitou-o, sem entender, aumentando o tom para tentar ser ouvido. – Disse algo?

- Quero te mostrar algo!

- Anh?

- Você vai ver!

Dito isso, Arthur acelerou, fazendo com que Kiku se segurasse com mais força.

_**x**_

Se antes tinha alguma dúvida, agora tinha certeza: Arthur era louco. Completamente insano! A moto parou, mas ainda não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos, não totalmente recuperado da viagem. E nem soltar o maior, que achava graça de Kiku, apesar de achar que realmente tinha ido rápido demais... Mas, pelo menos, estava do lado certo da pista!

- Vê? Não aconteceu nada ruim, Kiku.

Fitava-o gentilmente, levando as mãos às dele, carinhosamente desvencilhando-o de si para sair da moto, ajudando um japonês desnorteado a fazer o mesmo. Kiku apoiou-se no veículo, retirando o capacete e entregando-o a Arthur para ajeitar os óculos contra a face.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, surpreendeu-se. À sua frente não havia prédios ou construções, mas sim um vasto mar, no qual o sol mergulhava lentamente, dando ao céu a típica mistura de tons quentes enquanto a abóboda celeste ganhava – aos poucos – um tom de azul e pequenas estrelas se atreviam a aparecer e começavam a cintilar. Quanto tempo fazia que não parava para observar a natureza? Naquele momento, Kiku esqueceu-se de tudo, até de falar com Arthur que ficaria tarde para ele ir embora.

- Vem, vamos nos sentar um pouco.

O japonês concordou, seguindo até um banco ali mesmo na calçada, olhando maravilhado o espetáculo que se desenrolava. Arthur sentia-se satisfeito com a expressão do menor: os lábios curvados em um sorriso e os olhos brilhando ingenuamente. As lentes dos óculos atrapalhavam um pouco... Se pudesse retirá-los e tocar aqueles lábios, aquecer aquela pele... Estreitou os olhos, sentindo ímpetos de avançar, mas reparou que, apesar de não se retrair, o moreno estava arrepiado com a brisa fria que soprava.

Arthur sentia uma imensa vontade de se bater. Kiku com frio e ele ali, com pensamentos nada adequados. Desviou o olhar e cobriu a própria boca, a face se avermelhando. Queria abraçá-lo, mas não podia avançar o sinal novamente. Acreditava – tinha certeza – de que o japonês só não o destratou porque era uma pessoa gentil, mas uma segunda vez seria perdoada?

Não, melhor não arriscar. Respirou fundo, silenciosamente. Retirou a jaqueta, pousando-a sobre os ombros do menor, cruzando os braços em seguida. Sentindo o olhar interrogativo do outro sobre si, começou a falar:

- Não é por sua causa! Estou com calor, porque já estou com uma blusa de manga... – fez uma expressão que beirava a emburrada, mas estava apenas constrangido. – Então você pode segurá-la para mim.

O japonês piscou os olhos duas vezes, fechando-os em seguida, cobrindo os lábios suavemente com os dedos, deixando escapar um pequeno riso.

- Certo, eu seguro para você – cuidadosamente, ajeitou-a sobre os ombros, voltando o olhar para frente. – Obrigado por me trazer aqui, Arthur.

O inglês estalou os lábios, algo que Kiku entendeu como um "de nada". Com o silêncio, o britânico atentou-se ao som do vento batendo contra um papel e inclinou-se, podendo visualizar um preso contra a perna do branco. Pegou-o com cuidado, o tom era vermelho chamativo e as letras pretas, anunciando uma médium que trazia a pessoa amada de volta em três dias. Não acreditava nisso... Pelo menos, não nessa parte. Se fizesse contato com pessoas mortas ou visse espíritos ou até o futuro, poderia pensar no caso...

Ignorou o que estava escrito, começando a dobrar e a enrolar o papel, ficando tão envolvido nisso que não percebeu o olhar do nipônico sobre si. Não demorou muito para que aquela singela folha de papel se tornasse uma flor, vermelha e chamativa. O japonês ficou encantado, pois nunca imaginaria que alguém como Arthur fizesse algo tão... delicado e meigo. Singelas palavras, mas que nunca imaginaria usá-las relacionadas ao britânico. Reparou apenas que ele estava frustrado por não ter com o que amarrar ou colar o caule, soltando uma exclamação.

- Ah, já sei!

Kiku levantou-se, retirando da carteira um elástico, voltando a guardá-la, mas estendendo o objeto ao outro, sentando-se um pouco mais perto dele.

- Aqui, pode usar isso para prender. Terá que dar muitas voltas, afinal normalmente se usa elásticos para prender dinheiro, mas é melhor do que desfazer.

- Obrigado.

Arthur aceitou o elástico de bom grado, enrolando no caule da flor de papel até ficar firme. Olhou de esguelha para o japonês, vendo-o sorrir e sentiu a face queimar, voltando a desviar o olhar, estendendo subitamente ao outro o que fizera.

- Fique com você – disse sério, tentando disfarçar o estado de espírito. – Meu irmão uma vez me disse que na língua das flores vermelho pode significar paixão... Não sei se é verdade, pois aquele maldito vive mentindo para mim, mas... – levou a mão livre aos cabelos verdes, bagunçando-os.

O japonês sentiu a face ficar quente, segurando com cuidado a flor, abaixando o olhar para a mesma.

Mas, parando para pensar... Aquilo era uma declaração? Ou melhor, outra. Afinal, ele tinha dito claramente _"eu realmente gosto de você"_, mas chegou a pensar que ele havia caído em si, pois andou evitando-o...

- Não sabia que tinha irmãos, hah... – sorriu nervoso, sem entender por que o coração teimava em acelerar. – Mas fique tranqüilo, ele não mentiu para você quanto a isso.

Arthur fitou o mais velho de esguelha, não podendo resistir ao desejo crescente de aproximação. Usando as mãos como apoio, aproximou-se o corpo do dele, prendendo a respiração por um instante, em seguida murmurando:

- Então... Ele não deve ter mentido também quando disse que pode significar _perigo_.

Fez questão de sublinhar a palavra perigo, dando ênfase nela, deixando claras suas intenções. Se fosse para fugir, o japonês deveria fazê-lo agora, mas não. O menor encolheu-se, fitando-o assustado, sem ter noção de que aquele gesto apenas aumentava o desejo do inglês. Lentamente – como se com medo de quebrar a atmosfera do local – Arthur levou as mãos até as laterais das hastes dos óculos do outro, puxando-os aos poucos, sem querer assustá-lo. Tinha avisado, de todo jeito. Ele não poderia reclamar de ser pego de surpresa... Alertou-o, mas não queria nada demais... Apenas ver a luz do sol que se punha contra aqueles orbes, sem ser atrapalhado pelo reflexo nas lentes.

- A-ah...! Meus óculos... – exaltou-se, mas o tom saiu mais baixo do que o planejado.

- _Shh_... É só por um instante...

Arthur respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, colocando com cuidado o objeto no espaço vazio do banco ao lado de si, enquanto segurava com a outra mão o braço do menor, que parecia ter travado mediante os gestos e as falas do inglês. A respiração baixa e descompassada de Kiku apenas denunciava o quanto ele estava nervoso. Mesmo com cabelos verdes – algo bem jovial e inconsequente – era impossível não levar Arthur a sério naquela situação. Cautelosamente, o britânico levou a mão até a face do outro, acariciando-a como se quisesse compensar o pequeno aperto que fazia no braço alheio – e não era por querer, só não conseguia se controlar.

Kiku não mostrava resistência, o que encorajava o mais novo a continuar – mesmo que o japonês estivesse sem reação, no fundo sabia o que se seguiria, afinal não era tão ingênuo assim. E não fazia nada para evitar. Arthur quebrou a distância que ainda havia, segurando a face do outro, apenas tocando-lhe firmemente a área atrás da orelha, levantando-lhe a cabeça e enlaçando os dedos nos fios antes de selar os lábios. Mesmo que superficialmente não fizesse nada, o oriental aceitou o contato, imitando Arthur e fechando os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios ao senti-los sendo contornados pela língua do britânico – que não sabia o que (e preferia não) pensar. Apenas sentia aquela sensação incômoda - mas extremamente agradável – de borboletas no estômago e algo queimando dentro de si, as mãos ficando suadas. Sensação tão descrita nos livros que finalmente tinha a chance de sentir.

Lentamente, afrouxou o braço do asiático até soltá-lo, escorregando a mão por debaixo da jaqueta e segurando-lhe firmemente a cintura; o que arrancou um suspiro abafado de Kiku, visto que ao mesmo tempo as línguas se encontravam e massageavam-se, em uma carícia lenta. O gosto de chá era o mais acentuado, provavelmente por ambos tomarem esta bebida com frequência.

Então a mente de Kiku estalou e ele arregalou os olhos, afastando-se de maneira abrupta do outro, tendo a respiração acelerada e as bochechas avermelhadas. O britânico fitou o menor, levando a mão até a própria boca, desviando o olhar e virando a face para o lado contrário ao do japonês. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre o local, onde era possível ouvir apenas o quebrar das ondas na praia, o soprar do vento e as batidas descompassadas dos corações de ambos.

E pela primeira vez Kiku se perguntou: quem era o verdadeiro louco? Arthur ou ele mesmo?

_**x**_

Agora sim as coisas vão começar a se encaminhar! Viva à internet, ne? xD

Maiga: Sim, o Kiku é meio sem noção mesmo. Mas isso o faz uma graça, fato. E o Arthur não tem cabelo de grama... É estiloso e reluzente (?) |:

Essas são opções válidas para avatares dos dois... Ou então anime e Harry Potter (!)

Como você disse, go go go amor virtual! 8D A internet é bem útil, fato²

Então é isso! Até o próximo capítulo \o\ ~


	7. Chapter 7

Passando só para atualizar mesmo~ :3

**Insanidade**

O tempo que passou fora incontável. Quando o primeiro movimento foi feito, a lua já enfeitava o céu e a noite tinha caído completamente.

- Melhor irmos embora – disse o britânico, levantando-se e caminhando até o veículo parado.

O gesto do rapaz foi o suficiente para acordar o japonês, que viu a luz refletida nas lentes dos óculos, pegando-os e colocando devidamente antes de seguir Arthur. Dessa vez o capacete foi jogado e Kiku conseguiu segurá-lo, colocando o objeto sem reclamar.

- Certo... É melhor mesmo, está ficando tarde.

Foi o que comentou, lembrando-se da jaqueta, estendendo-a de volta a Arthur, que recusou, subindo na moto.

- Fique com ela, eu ainda... Estou com calor.

O menor assentiu, sem poder ver a expressão constrangida de Arthur, colocando a jaqueta – que ficou um pouco maior pela diferença de altura entre os dois. Kiku subiu na moto em seguida, segurando-se novamente ao outro, mas dessa vez de maneira mais leve. Arthur fazia questão de andar devagar, de um lado para não assustar o japonês e, de outro, para prolongar a viagem – tomando também o caminho mais longo. Mas, por mais que quisesse adiar, logo chegou a frente ao prédio em que o mais velho morava, estacionando a moto, o que fez Kiku despertar dos próprios pensamentos. Arthur saiu da moto enquanto o japonês retirava o capacete. Quando este ia sair, estava bloqueado pelo britânico.

- Kiku, eu–

- Não, por favor – pousou as pontas dos dedos nos lábios dele. – Não fale nada.

Aquele gesto fez Arthur recuar, vendo Kiku saltar a moto, tomando distância para fazer uma reverência.

- Boa noite e cuidado na volta, Arthur.

Tudo que restou a ele foi acenar para as costas do japonês, reparando em como ele estava fofo com aquela jaqueta maior que ele... _Ops_. Ah, pegava aquilo de volta outro dia. Era melhor ir logo embora antes que fizesse algo insano.

Quando chegou à porta de casa, o japonês respirou fundo, mas quando foi pegar a chave reparou que ainda vestia a jaqueta de Arthur. Quando se virou, a moto já havia partido. Suspirou cansado. Segunda feira tudo voltaria ao normal e poderia devolver a peça propriamente.

_**x**_

Era início de uma nova semana escolar e tudo estava correndo normalmente.

- Bom dia, Arthur!

Como sempre, Alfred chegou gritando ao ouvido do britânico que tinha a cabeça afundada nos braços – algo diferente do normal, visto que não ralhou com o americano. Até porque este começou a falar em seguida.

- Ué, cadê sua jaqueta? É estranho te ver com o terno da escola!

Alfred riu e Arthur corou, erguendo-se com um olhar irritado.

- Cale-se!

- Aposto que ficou com sua namorada! Devia apresentá-la aos amigos.

- O quê?

O loiro sorriu com malícia ao ver a face incrédula do amigo, sentando-se sobre a mesa dele e ficando a cutucá-lo de maneira a irritá-lo, usando um tom sugestivo e mais baixo.

- Não se faça de desentendido! Eu estava voltando sábado à noite de um evento de _Star Wars_, que você não quis ir, e te vi de moto com alguém na garupa! E estava usando sua jaqueta, hehe.

- C-como? – sentiu a face queimando. Sábado à noite estava com... o professor de Física.

- Oras, Artie! Como você quer não ser visto com um cabelo desses? – pegou uma mecha, ainda risonho. – Só não vi quem era, porque ela usava o capacete. Diga, ela é daqui da escola? – a vermelhidão no rosto de Arthur apenas se acentuava, fazendo Alfred se divertir mais e mais, continuando a falar em um sussurro. – Ou seria ele? Deixa eu adivinhar... Kiku?

Arthur afastou a cadeira, afastando rudemente a mão do estadunidense de si. Ele podia até estar brincando, mas acertou em cheio.

- Cale-se! Você não sabe de nada – esbravejou, cruzando os braços, reparando em algo para mudar de assunto. – E que marca é essa no seu pescoço, hein?

Alfred calou a boca e corou – o que era raro – tapando a marca com uma das mãos. Arthur fitou-o desconfiado.

- B-bem, você sabe! Naquele dia eu fugi até em casa e descobri que o Ivan mora perto, então como ele está suspenso, ele está vindo a minha casa pegar a matéria e... e... Nós acabamos... Brigando! É, brigando. Aí eu bati o pescoço e ficou marcado, HAHAHA!

Alfred e Ivan. Bizarro, muito bizarro. Era melhor não imaginar isso – porque era mais do que claro que não era uma briga. Aquilo parecia uma marca... E, _oh_, como gostaria de marcar Kiku daquele jeito...

Não! Balançou a cabeça negativamente, encolhendo-se na cadeira, envergonhado. Até na escola com aqueles pensamentos? Como ia encarar seu professor daquele jeito? Maldita mente que não se controlava!

- Atenção, todos em seus lugares! – o vice-diretor adentrou a sala, fazendo com que todos estranhassem. – O professor desse horário ligou avisando que não estava se sentindo bem, então será horário de estudo. Todos em seus lugares, agora!

Arthur prestou atenção no aviso, mas apenas porque era Kiku quem entraria na sala naquele horário. Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, preocupado com o que teria acontecido. Após o vice-diretor sair, todos pararam de fingir que estudavam, então Arthur aproveitou a deixa e pegou a pasta escolar intocada, decidido a matar aula e ver como Kiku esta–... Pegar sua jaqueta de volta.

- Aonde vai, Arthur? Ainda estamos no primeiro horário!

- Não interessa, não estou a fim de assistir aula hoje.

A fala arrancou risinhos abafados de Alfred, que deduziu que aquela atitude era porque o japonês faltara. E Arthur conhecia Alfred o suficiente para saber que ele – no mínimo – estava pensando besteira, mostrando o dedo do meio para ele antes de sair.

_**x**_

A fuga fora bem sucedida e no caminho não houve maiores complicações além de ter de desviar de alguns policiais – pois com certeza eles perguntariam o que ele fazia fora da escola. O britânico parou em frente à porta do apartamento de Kiku, tocando a campainha após respirar fundo.

E tocou novamente.

E nada de ser atendido. O inglês estava era perdendo a paciência, mas provavelmente Kiku não estava em casa, por isso não foi recebê-lo. Será que ele fora ao hospital? Será que era algo tão sério assim? Sem pensar – e nem precisando fazer isso, já que teoricamente ninguém o observava – deu um soco na porta, mas algo inesperado aconteceu. Ela simplesmente abriu – uma fresta, mas abriu. Inclinando um pouco a face, via que a porta estava presa (não muito bem) apenas por uma corrente que qualquer um poderia colocar a mão para dentro e soltá-la – assim como Arthur fazia no momento.

Abriu a barreira e adentrou a casa do nipônico, achando muito perigoso ele deixar a casa desprotegida daquele jeito, mas logo entendeu: aparentemente o trinco estava quebrado, o que fez com que Arthur somente encostasse a porta. E os olhos verdes percorreram o local. O que diabos estava fazendo? Aquilo era invasão domiciliar! Estava virando-se para ir embora e esperar obedientemente do lado de fora quando ouviu um som abafado, vindo de uma das portas – e não era do banheiro.

Arthur engoliu secamente e retirou os sapatos, deixando-os junto com a pasta, verificando que o japonês estava em casa, pois os calçados dele ainda estavam ali. Após tomar coragem, dirigiu-se até o cômodo, abrindo cuidadosamente a porta para não causar sustos. Era um lugar mais espaçoso que os outros, uma espécie de quarto-sala, visto que havia um grande armário em frente à porta e ao lado uma janela que tinha as persianas baixadas, deixando o local com pouca luz. No centro do local, havia um _futon, _sobre o qual Kiku se encontrava e, aparentemente, fazendo um enorme esforço para tentar se sentar.

- E-espere! Eu te ajudo.

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram para a porta, vendo a imagem borrada de Arthur se aproximando.

- Ah... Então é você... Achei que era o chaveiro, heh...

O menor riu baixo, de maneira forçada. Arthur ficou sem graça – tinha invadido a casa dele, afinal – mas aliviado por ele não ter indagado nada. E nem parecia que Kiku tinha condições de pensar naquilo: o japonês suava e estava trêmulo, além da face absurdamente vermelha. Conseguiu sentir o corpo quente dele só de passar um dos braços por suas costas, ajudando-o a se sentar devidamente.

- Desculpe ter entrado assim.

- Não... Tudo bem...

Arthur observou que Kiku vestia apenas um simples e leve traje típico japonês em tom branco. Após deitar e cobri-lo, o britânico engatinhou até uma bacia com água que tinha ao lado do acolchoado, pegando o pano, torcendo-o e colocando sobre a testa do nipônico. O mais novo sentia-se perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

- Posso ajudar em algo, Kiku? Posso ligar pro meu irmão, ele faz faculdade de Medicina... Posso pedir para ele vir aqui.

- N-não... Não precisa – a voz saiu baixa, mas forçou um sorriso. – Não precisa... Mesmo.

- Huh... Certo – e isso era melhor para si, afinal Casey brigaria com ele caso descobrisse que estava matando aula. – Vou pegar água para você, um momento!

O inglês disse, levantando-se e indo até a cozinha. Poderia até não chamar um dos irmãos ali, mas nada o impedia de ligar como quem não quer nada. Odiava pedir ajuda a qualquer um deles, mas era por Kiku. Pegou o celular do bolso da calça e selecionou o número, esperando ser atendido.

- Casey?

_- O que quer, irmãozinho?_

Ótimo, ele parecia calmo.

- Eu queria saber como baixar febre de alguém...

_- Que pergunta estranha, Arthur. É alguma questão de prova, é?_ – o outro riu, fazendo Arthur corar.

- O-oras! Apenas responda!

_- Mamãe não te deu educação não?_

Educação. Com Casey, ao menos, ela funcionava. Abaixou o tom para falar.

- Por favor...

_- Certo. Bem, pode usar panos úmidos, dar um banho frio na pessoa, colocar algodão com álcool debaixo das axilas... Há muitos meios para se baixar temperatura do corpo de uma pessoa, mas é sempre bom examinar para se descobrir a causa._

- Entendi. Valeu, Casey.

_- Tudo bem. Mas depois vai ter que me explicar direitinho o motivo dessa pergunta. Espero que não esteja fazendo nada errado._

Arthur estremeceu, sabendo como o mais velho podia ser assustador.

- Até.

Desligou o telefone, guardando-o no bolso e pegando o copo de água que falara. Retornou ao quarto de Kiku, sentando-se ao lado dele, ajudando-o novamente a fazer o mesmo, o que fez as cobertas caírem no colo dele. Colocou o copo de vidro nas mãos do menor, vendo-o beber lentamente o líquido incolor.

- Como se sente, Kiku? Dor de garganta?

- Não... Eu estou bem, Arthur...

Sorriu fracamente e isso apenas preocupou mais o britânico. O que poderia ser o motivo da febre? Acabaria tendo de chamar Casey ali. Não, antes ia tentar abaixá-la, mas o pano parecia não resolver muito. Corou violentamente, vendo o japonês terminar de beber o líquido, pegando o copo de volta e deixando de lado.

- Você devia tomar um banho, Kiku... Vai fazer bem...

- Eh... Mas está tão bom aqui... – disse, puxando os tecidos das cobertas, encolhendo-se trêmulo.

- Vem, vamos...

O britânico tentou manter o outro ao menos sentado, mas o japonês realmente não parecia bem, estando com o corpo mole e parecendo que penderia se fosse solto. E mesmo sendo segurado, o nipônico quase caiu, obrigando a Arthur reerguer um pouco o corpo e segurá-lo pelos ombros. O inglês levou uma das mãos a face dele, afastando os fios negros que grudavam na pele ardente, fitando-o preocupado. Kiku entreabriu os olhos, fitando Arthur com a respiração descompassada. Com o máximo de força que conseguiu retirar de si, segurou no tecido da blusa alheia, tentando puxá-lo. O mais novo soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, fitando o moreno sem entender o que ele queria.

- Eu... – a voz do nipônico soava baixa, mas ele se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos, fixos nos do outro. – Para fazer isso... Eu devo estar louco...

Arthur só entendeu no segundo seguinte, quando o menor interrompeu a própria fala, puxando-o e selando os lábios intensamente. Por um momento, os olhos verdes se arregalaram: era a primeira vez que Kiku beijava-o. Na primeira vez foi roubado, no segundo ele retribuiu e agora... Isso. Não que fosse ruim, mesmo que tivesse chance de ser apenas pelo estado febril em que o oriental se encontrava... Queria se agarrar a possibilidade de que era aquilo que o japonês realmente pensava e revelara por estar fora de si, já que normalmente ele era tão fechado e contido...

Mas não adiantava pensar no momento. Com os olhos entreabertos, percorreu o local, reparando que ao lado do travesseiro estava a flor que dera para ele pouco tempo antes, sobre um livro de romance. A capa tinha as inscrições em dourado _Razão e Sensibilidade_, _Jane Austen_. Poderiam ser sinais, não? O romance em questão se tratava sobre duas irmãs. E o jeito de Kiku parecia com o de uma delas: costumava ocultar seus sentimentos – o japonês era muito fechado em si mesmo – mas tentava ajudar a quem precisava; vendo-os obter uma felicidade que parecia ser impossível a ele.

Mas talvez não fosse impossível. Podia fazer Kiku feliz – acreditava nisso, apesar de todas as diferenças. Não importava a idade, suas origens... Se tentassem fazer dar certo, seria possível.

Foi pensando nisso que o inglês se permitiu concentrar-se apenas em retribuir o beijo que seguia intenso, apoiando as mãos atrás do corpo de Kiku apenas para evitar que ambos caíssem, embora o japonês não estivesse ajudando naquele quesito. Os dedos se fechavam no tecido da camisa branca e puxavam contra si o corpo do britânico – que também perdia o próprio controle mediante as ações do asiático, deixando-se levar e deitando sobre o menor, aproximando o corpo dele de si com uma das mãos que transpassou pelas costas dele, usando a outra como apoio.

O beijo foi interrompido pela falta que o ar fez, mas seguiram-se as carícias, entre pequenas lambidas e mordidas nos lábios alheios. Arthur segurava com força o tecido e a fronha do travesseiro, afastando-se e vendo que o moreno inclinou a face para trás – para facilitar a respiração – e reparando que também deixara o colo e um dos ombros dele a mostra, provavelmente de tanto que puxara o quimono que ele trajava. O mais novo sentia vontade de morder e sugar aquela pele, sentir seu sabor, mas... Eles estavam indo rápido demais. E Kiku parecia não ter noção do que fazia... afinal: _"para fazer isso, eu devo estar louco"_ – isso que ele dissera.

Lutando contra os próprios impulsos, Arthur deitou o menor, erguendo o próprio corpo para fitá-lo melhor. Ele ainda parecia absorto no momento anterior e o inglês não podia negar que também estava abalado e ficar observando o asiático não ajudava em nada. Desviou o olhar, sentando-se ao lado do _futon_, passando os dedos pelos fios esverdeados. Decidindo o que fazer, o britânico retirou o terno da escola e desabotoou os punhos da camisa social, dobrando as mangas até o cotovelo. Com cuidado, ergueu o corpo do japonês nos braços, caminhando até o banheiro estreito. Colocou o menor embaixo do chuveiro, onde havia uma pequena banheira, ligando a água fria.

Kiku soltou uma exclamação ao sentir o jato frio caindo sobre sua cabeça, encolhendo-se e abraçando o próprio corpo. Arthur reparou que o traje grudava no corpo do menor e ficava um tanto quanto transparente, o que fez o britânico estapear-se mentalmente e virar de costas para evitar que pensasse besteira. Mas aquele lugar apertado não ajudava nem um pouco.

- V-vou ficar do lado de fora, se precisar, chame...

Dito isso, o rapaz saiu, embora deixasse a porta entreaberta para caso fosse necessário ajudar rapidamente.

_**x**_


	8. Chapter 8

Mais um capítulo, yay~

**Insanidade**

Apesar de achar que Arthur fora inconsequente ao fazer aquilo, o nipônico estava um pouco agradecido – estava fora de si e agora ficara constrangido com a lembrança do que fizera, mas ao menos conseguia manter-se de pé. Não devia levar a sério alguém que pintou o cabelo de verde, mas o britânico ultimamente estava afetando-o demais e isso era preocupante - algo que afligia o japonês mais do que ele queria. Após desligar o chuveiro e torcer o máximo possível as roupas, enrolou-se em uma toalha. Estava encharcado e trêmulo de frio, mas ao menos conseguia pensar direito. Respirou fundo, exclamando baixo enquanto abria a porta do banheiro:

- N-não olhe, por favor.

- Certo...

O britânico encolheu-se no mesmo lugar, sentado de costas para o nipônico e abaixando a cabeça ao conseguir ver a imagem distorcida dele pela tela da TV desligada, ganhando um leve rubor nas bochechas. Não que tivesse visto algo, mas tinha uma mente muito fértil – mais do que queria.

Kiku foi rapidamente até o quarto, secando-se e colocando a primeira roupa que encontrou: um jeans claro e camiseta pólo preta. Antes de sair do cômodo, prendeu o quimono molhado em um cabide, deixando pendurado na janela para secar um pouco mais. Voltou para o local que Arthur estava, mas com o olhar baixo, envergonhado pelo que fez antes, mas trazia o blazer do outro. Tinha praticamente agarrado o mais novo! Tudo bem que ele retribuíra, mas ainda sim... E o pior é que tinha o olhar dele sobre si, só não conseguia distinguir sua expressão por estar sem os óculos e, claro, sem coragem para encará-lo.

- Se sente melhor?

- S-sim... Desculpe ter causado tudo isso... Aqui está seu blazer.

- Obrigado.

Arthur se aproximou do menor, pegando a peça de volta e colocando uma das mãos sobre a testa dele. Se antes o rubor nas bochechas de Kiku tinha origem somente febril, a vergonha intensificara.

- Ainda está vermelho e um pouco quente. Descanse mais, vou chamar... – hesitou, fazendo uma careta discreta. -... Meu irmão.

- Ah? – surpreendeu-se, afastando-se e balançando ambas as mãos negativamente. – N-não precisa! Estou bem melhor, vê?

Afastou-se um passo, elevando as mãos para confirmar o que dissera, mas cambaleou, fazendo com que Arthur tivesse de segurá-lo.

- Mas não está completamente recuperado! É melhor descansar, eu vou chamá-lo aqui.

- A-ah... M-mas a casa... Está uma bagunça...

Juntou as mãos em frente ao tórax nervosamente, observando as folhas que tinha em cima da bancada, canetas espalhadas, calculadora, livros... Arthur pousou uma das mãos na testa do menor, tentando acalmá-lo, achando que o japonês não podia se exaltar.

- Não se preocupe, eles nem vão reparar nisso – sorriu.

- M-mesmo...? – fitou o outro, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior.

- Mesmo! – respondeu com confiança.

- Então... – levou uma das mãos à testa, suspirando. – Acho que... vou deitar mais um pouco.

O mais novo concordou, vendo o outro entrar novamente no quarto, esperando que ele fechasse a porta para ligar novamente para Casey.

_**x**_

- Não acredito nesse pirralho! Ele sempre incomoda na melhor parte.

Quem falava era um rapaz alto com os cabelos em tom alaranjado jogados de qualquer jeito para o lado. Os olhos esverdeados estavam estreitados de raiva, jogando o cigarro no chão e apagando-o com o pé. Ele estava acompanhado por um rapaz loiro - que muito lembrava a Arthur, mas com as madeixas mais ou menos na altura do queixo, sendo ligeiramente mais baixo que o ruivo. Sua franja ficava na altura das sobrancelhas, sem ocultar os olhos verdes.

- É um incômodo mesmo, mas é nosso dever como irmãos mais velhos, além de judiar dele, ajudá-lo quando se mete em encrencas, Scott – disse calmamente, começando a subir as escadas.

- Hnf, você pega leve demais com ele, Casey.

- Você acha? – voltou-se ao maior, sorrindo.

- Sim. De todo modo, vamos acabar logo com isso.

O ruivo tomou a frente, não demorando muito para que chegassem ao segundo andar. Pararam em frente à porta 202, mas quando Scott ia tocar a campainha, a porta se abriu. Era Arthur que ouvira as vozes deles do lado de dentro e se apressou em recebê-los para se certificar que eles não causariam confusão. Quando o mais novo abriu a boca para cumprimentá-los ou simplesmente falar algo, foi empurrado pelo ruivo, que foi adentrando a casa sem nem pedir licença.

- H-hey! Tirem os sapatos...!

- Para quê? – Scott arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, encarando o mais novo.

- O... – abaixou o tom. – O dono da casa...

- Ah, se é o dono da casa que faz assim, é melhor obedecermos...

Casey era sensato, _ao menos_, pensava Arthur. Viu o irmão retirar os sapatos e logo em seguida Scott fazer o mesmo. O loiro olhou em volta, apoiando as mãos na cintura.

- E então?

- C-como falei... Um colega meu está doente... Queria que desse uma olhada nele.

O loiro olhou desconfiado para o irmãozinho e suspirou.

- Colega, certo... Vou dar uma olhada. Onde ele está?

Em silêncio, Arthur indicou a porta, vendo Casey bater e esperar permissão para entrar. O mais novo cruzou os braços, emburrado. Com os outros eles eram educados...!

Não que estivesse reclamando, mas preferia também ser tratado assim. Sentiu um olhar sobre si e virou-se, deparando-se com uma expressão cheia de malícia do irmão. Arthur sentiu as bochechas queimarem e franziu o cenho.

- O que foi?

- Colega, é? Duvido. Em quem você está interessado, irmãozinho? – calmamente indagava, sentando-se em um dos bancos e apoiando o cotovelo na bancada, segurando a própria face.

- I-interessado? Quem disse isso? – tentou desconversar, com medo de que se eles descobrissem que estava gostando do japonês tentassem tirá-lo de si.

- Oras, mas isso 'tá escrito na sua cara – disse com tom de "isso é óbvio", olhando para alguns dos papéis, tentando descobrir algo mais sobre a pessoa que morava ali. Além de que deveria ser muito pequena para conseguir viver naquele espaço...

- Não mexa nisso!

- Hm... Livro do professor... – leu a capa de um dos livros, rindo. – Se interessando por alguém mais velho, hah. Eu mereço esse irmão.

Arthur se arrepiou, aproximando-se rapidamente e tomando o livro do ruivo.

- D-disse para parar de mexer!

- Está bem corajoso, hn – pegou o maço do cigarro do bolso, tirando um deles.

- Não fume, por favor, Scott...

- Aff, que pirralho chato – fez uma careta. Normalmente não obedeceria, mas não queria criar confusão na casa dos outros. Cruzou os braços, olhando seriamente o menor. – Diga exatamente em quem está interessado.

- N-não estou, caramba! Por que acha isso?

- Bem... – olhou para as próprias unhas, como se fossem mais interessantes. – Nem quando o Alfred ficou doente você deu bola, e ele te aguenta há um bom tempo. Você desligou o telefone na cara dele falando "não me ligue quando está tendo uma temporada de Harry Potter na TV". E quando viu que ele ficou com raiva, foi na casa dele ler os livros para ele... Claro que ele estava achando chato e disse que não precisava daquilo, que você estava perdoado...

Arthur fez uma expressão incrédula.

- Não foi assim!

E Scott prosseguiu sem nem ouvi-lo ou dar confiança.

-... E agora, você até chamou o Casey para olhar esse "colega"... É claro que existem segundas intenções aí.

Queria retrucar, mas não conseguia. De um lado era verdade, não se importava nem com um amigo de longa data como Alfred – mesmo que não admitisse, ele realmente era isso – e com Kiku simplesmente... Ficava fora de si. Desviou o olhar do irmão que acabou sorrindo ao obter confirmação de que estava certo. Sua curiosidade poderia esperar que Casey saísse. Paciência.

Por sorte, não demorou muito. Logo o loiro saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Arthur adiantou-se

- Como ele está?

O loiro fitou o menor com desconfiança, em seguida voltando o olhar para o ruivo que somente deu de ombros.

- Ele está bem. Era apenas uma febre emocional... Provavelmente amanhã ele já vai acordar melhor, mas é bom repousar.

- Febre emocional? – franziu o cenho, olhando desconfiado para o mais velho.

- Sim. E não me olhe com essa cara, isso existe, sim. Quando uma pessoa passa por fortes emoções ou estresse... É bem comum em crianças, mas não é impossível de ocorrer em adultos.

- Vou vê-lo agora...!

Casey segurou Arthur pela gola, arrastando-o para perto de Scott.

- S-seu! Me solte...!

- Antes, precisamos conversar sério, irmãozinho _querido_.

Merda. Lá vinha bronca, tinha certeza.

- O-o que foi...?

Casey prendeu Arthur contra a bancada, cruzando os braços, mantendo os olhos fixos no menor.

- Acredito que você tenha bom gosto, Arthur, mas...

- Eu acertei, há! Como ele é, Casey?

- Ah... Uma graça! Pequeno e fofo, oriental e parece que é professor de Arthur...

O mencionado encolheu-se, buscando algum meio de se esconder. Como explicar aquilo?

- Professor? E dele, ainda por cima? Wow, não pensei que o pirralho estivesse tão desesperado...

- Aposto que ele ficou com febre porque o Arthur tem causado problemas – o loiro suspirou, cansado.

- Não duvido nada...

- Então, Arthur – voltou-se novamente ao mais novo, sério e preocupado. – Deve tomar cuidado, ele é mais velho, pode acabar trazendo problemas a ele. E é sério isso. Não devia matar aula e vir aqui.

Abaixou a cabeça, sabendo bem daquilo, mas não conseguia evitar. Já estava completamente envolvido... E Kiku parecia ter começado a se envolver também.

Scott, vendo a expressão do mais novo, não podia ficar só em silêncio. Bagunçou os fios verdes com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, rindo.

- Se não descobrirem, tudo bem – disse.

Arthur encarou o outro, tentando afastar-lhe a mão.

- S-scott...! – Casey chamou a atenção.

- O que foi?

Casey suspirou, coçando a nuca.

- Depois eu quem pego leve demais com ele.

- Às vezes, não faz mal – deu de ombros, mas o sorriso ficou cheio de malícia ao trazer o irmãozinho para perto, abraçando-o pelos ombros. – Mas se for se relacionar com alguém, Arthurzinho, precisa saber de algo...

- O-o quê? – os olhos do menor fitaram o irmão, assustado.

O ruivo simplesmente pegou a carteira e tirou de dentro dela um preservativo, estendendo ao menor. Casey levou uma das mãos à boca, segurando um riso que era um misto de diversão e constrangimento.

- Sabe usar isso? É preciso se proteger para trazer segurança a você e a pessoa com quem está...

Scott estava sério demais e Arthur não gostou disso. Bateu na mão dele, afastando-se – e mais corado, impossível.

- D-do que está falando? I-idiota!

- 'Tá vendo, Casey? Eu tento ajudá-lo e ele me trata assim...

O ruivo fez uma expressão de coitadinho, sendo abraçado pelo loiro, recebendo leves tapinhas na cabeça.

- Ajudar nada! Você só está brincando comigo! E por que diabos você carrega isso na carteira? Devia guardar em lugares melhores!

Scott voltou o olhar para ele, em uma mudança rápida de expressão.

- Mas não tem problema levar isso na carteira... É bem útil, não é, Casey?

Olhou para o loiro, sorrindo maliciosamente, principalmente ao vê-lo corar e fechar os olhos, em uma concordância muda. Arthur fez uma expressão incrédula, apontando para ambos.

- N-não acredito que vocês fazem isso em qualquer lugar...!

- Não é em qualquer lugar... – respondeu Scott, fazendo bico como se estivesse emburrado. – E, na verdade, nós não usamos sempre é só para–

- Cale-se! Não quero ouvir!

- O que foi, irmãozinho? Você não é ingênuo, então pare com isso, heh.

- Scott... Está provocando-o demais.

Casey comentou ao ver Arthur quase ao ponto de entrar em combustão – realmente pegava mais leve com o irmão do que Scott, que só se divertia com aquela situação. E pensando nisso que abraçou o loiro pela cintura, trazendo-o para perto.

- Até parece que ele nunca viu... _isso_.

Sem aviso prévio, o ruivo puxou o outro para mais perto e capturou-lhe os lábios. No início Casey ficou surpreso, mas entrou no jogo, abraçando o maior pelo pescoço. Arthur ficou olhando os dois se agarrando com uma expressão de nojo.

- VOCÊS! – lembrou-se de Kiku no quarto ao lado e abaixou o tom. – Parem com isso! Procurem um quarto!

Os dois pararam, voltando-se inocentemente para o mais novo. Casey sorriu, apoiando o rosto contra o do ruivo.

- Ah, é... Entendeu o que ele quis dizer, Scott?

- Sim... Vamos chamar o professorzinho lá para entrar no meio, o que acha?

- Foi o que Arthur mandou-nos fazer...

- O quê- Eu não mandei fazerem isso! Vão embora! Vocês são meus irmãos, é nojento ver vocês agarrando alguém, ainda mais um ao outro!

- Que fresco – falou o ruivo, despreocupadamente.

- Sou obrigado a concordar.

- S-se acham que é frescura, mande a mãe mandá-lo de volta para o orfanato, Scott! Ou seria o reformatório? – cruzou os braços, feliz por conseguir respondê-los.

Scott franziu o cenho, estreitando os olhos, fuzilando o menor com o olhar. Nem tinha mais idade para ir pro orfanato!

- Não estamos fazendo nada demais, Arthur... Somos adultos e namoramos... Só fomos criados como irmãos! Quem deveria ir para o reformatório é você. Já viu a cor do seu cabelo?

Arthur corou.

- Hey! É legal, viu?

- Claro – disse ironicamente.

- Anno... com licença...

- O que foi?

Ambos se viraram rudemente na direção da voz, mas ao ver o japonês se calaram, endireitando a postura como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- P-poderiam abaixar o tom...? – encolheu-se ao sentir três pares de olhos verdes em si, sem coragem para retirá-los dali.

- Certo, desculpe – pediu Casey pelos dois irmãos. – Nós já vamos.

- Ahh... Mesmo? Antes, Arthur, sua jaqueta está aqui...

Tanto Casey quanto Scott viraram o rosto, abafando um riso com a fala do japonês. Arthur encarou-os antes de ir até o oriental, adentrando o quarto dele. Kiku olhou para o mais novo sem entender porque ele sentou no chão, com os braços e pernas cruzados. Voltou-se aos irmãos dele com um sorriso amarelo, fazendo uma leve reverência antes de adentrar o quarto, encostando a porta.

- O que foi, Arthur?

- Eles me irritam!

- Ah... – o japonês sorriu levemente. – Mas brigas assim devem ser normais entre irmãos... Devia ficar feliz de tê-los aqui para ajudá-lo.

O britânico fitou o menor, lembrando que não sabia nada sobre ele.

- Não tem irmãos...?

Em resposta, balançou a cabeça negativamente, pegando uma sacola de papel e entregando ao outro.

- Aqui está. Sua jaqueta. Espero que não se incomode, eu lavei ela...

- Ah... Não precisava, mas valeu. Então... Eu vou indo agora. Desculpe o incômodo e... Se cuida.

- Pode deixar – o menor sorriu, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, querendo tirar a dúvida antes que o outro fosse embora. – Anno, Arthur... Eu ouvi um pouco... Seus irmãos são... namorados?

Arthur piscou os olhos, imaginando que o mais velho teria ouvido-o apenas reclamar, em seguida sorrindo gentil.

- São sim. Mas não se preocupe, Scott não é nosso irmão de sangue... Meus pais não conseguiam ter filhos, aí adotaram ele – fez uma careta. – Depois veio mais três, em compensação.

- Ah, entendo... Mas deve ser bom ter uma família grande assim. Parece divertido.

- É o que você pensa – fez uma careta. – Mas então, já vou.

- Certo. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Logo o britânico se retirou, pensativo. Tentaria ser mais tolerante com seus irmãos... Mas ao ver Scott e Casey em frente a si era difícil manter aquela decisão.

_**x**_

Acho que foi até divertido (?)... Espero que tenham gostado, se alguém tiver lendo isso, rs.


	9. Chapter 9

Esse capítulo não está muito bem revisado, mas espero que gostem! Boa leitura a todos e quero agradecer pelos reviews. Me animaram bastante! \o\

**Insanidade**

No dia seguinte, Kiku já estava bem-disposto e seguiu com sua rotina normal – aquela febre provavelmente era apenas estresse com o que vinha acontecendo. Apesar de ter sido recomendado repouso, não aguentaria! Precisava trabalhar. E foi isso que fez e, talvez por sorte, passou o dia normalmente até o final do período escolar. Caminhava pelo pátio, pronto para ir embora quando ouviu uma voz:

- P-professor!

Virou-se, vendo uma aluna da sala 1-B se aproximando. Meimei nasceu em Taiwan, tinha longos cabelos castanhos e costumava usar duas flores presas nas laterais. Kiku sorriu suavemente para a mais nova.

- Sim? Precisa de algo, Meimei?

- Ah...! – a garota ajeitou uma das mechas do cabelo, sorrindo sem graça. – Eu queria saber se o senhor está melhor... Eu – juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, corando. – Digo, muitos se preocuparam quando avisaram que o senhor faltou.

- M-mesmo? – o japonês coçou a nuca, sem graça. – Desculpe por isso. Fiquei com um pouco de febre, mas já estou melhor, obrigado.

- Não agradeça! Fico feliz em saber disso.

A garota alargou o sorriso ao falar, fazendo o nipônico rir discretamente, fechando os olhos.

- Certo... Mais alguma coisa?

- Não... Digo... Bem...

A menor abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. O outro a fitou com preocupação, sem entender o motivo daquela reação súbita.

- Está sentindo algo, Meimei?

- Não... Bem... Sim...

- O que é...? Posso ajudá-la em algo?

A garota estremeceu de nervosismo, pressionando as mãos juntas, sentindo o coração disparando. Olhou em volta, vendo apenas alguns alunos ao longe, decidindo o que fazerem antes de irem para casa. Respirou fundo, olhando séria para o mais velho – que se assustou com o gesto repentino, piscando os olhos duas vezes.

- Eu... Estou apaixonada...

_Anh?_

- Eu... estou apaixonada por você, professor...

Kiku ficou a olhar a garota que continuava com a expressão de antes, embora com um rubor mais acentuado nas bochechas. Não parecia ter ninguém gravando, nem nada do tipo. Não era uma brincadeira então... certo?

-... Eh?

- D-desculpe, eu só... Precisava falar... – abaixou a cabeça, nervosa.

- N-não se desculpe, por favor...! Fico feliz por seus sentimentos, mas... Eu já gosto de alguém... – murmurou, desviando o olhar. – Deveria tentar olhar para os garotos da sua idade.

- Mas eles são idiotas!

- Não acha que é por isso que foi gostar de mim? – sorriu de canto, fitando a menor que pareceu ficar em dúvida.

- H-huh... Talvez...

- Pense melhor, certo? Tenho certeza de que vai chegar à outra resposta.

A menina sorriu sem graça, mas fez uma reverência, concordando.

- Certo! E-então... Até depois, professor.

- Até.

Despediram-se com um aceno e o oriental suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Só não contava que Arthur aparecesse do nada em sua frente, fazendo com que soltasse uma exclamação, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito.

- A-arthur? Me assustou... Precisa de algo? – após se acalmar, sorriu suavemente.

- Vem comigo.

- Anh? Para onde?

O britânico não respondeu, pegando o pulso do japonês, puxando-o novamente para dentro do prédio da escola, guiando-o pelos corredores vazios em passos largos, o que obrigava o menor a praticamente correr, aos tropeços, para acompanhá-lo.

- Arthur! O-o que está fazendo? Mais devagar, por favor...

O mais novo, novamente, permaneceu em silêncio, subindo as escadas até o telhado da escola, o qual era rodeado por uma cerca de segurança. Só não contava que alguém tinha visto. Matthew Williams, aluno da sala 1-B, mas nunca tinha sua presença notada... Desesperou-se ao ver o garoto de cabelos verdes arrastando o professor.

- A-ah! O que eu faço? Ele vai bater no professor... – disse para si mesmo, desesperado. Caminhou até o lado de fora da escola, chegando a um grupo de alunos. – Por favor... preciso de ajuda...

- Então, vamos naquela loja!

- Certo, vai ser divertido!

Os garotos riram, saindo sem notar a presença do canadense. Como sempre. O loiro levou as mãos até o próprio peito, respirando fundo. Era hora de se fazer notar e salvar o professor de Física!

Só não sabia se seria capaz disso, mas iria tentar, resolvendo encaminhar-se até o telhado.

Ao ser empurrado subitamente, a bolsa em que Kiku guardava seus materiais escorregou de seu ombro, indo ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia-se ser preso contra o arame liso, sendo segurado pelos pulsos, que foram elevados ao lado de sua face pelo inglês. Kiku abriu os olhos e encarou o outro seriamente, sem entender o motivo daquela atitude – a qual julgou repentina.

- O que está fazendo, Arthur?

- Quero te perguntar algo.

- Não precisa me segurar para isso.

O menor tentou forçar um pouco os pulsos, fechando os punhos, mas isso apenas serviu para o outro segurá-lo mais firmemente.

- Não quero que fuja.

O oriental franziu levemente o cenho, mas encolhendo-se ao ver os olhos verdes sobre si, encarando-o tão seriamente. O que ele pensava? Se quisesse fugir, teria o feito bem antes. Timidamente fitou os orbes claros, suspirando e anuviando sua expressão.

- Diga.

- De quem você gosta, Kiku?

-... Ninguém.

- Não negue! Eu te ouvi falando que gostava de alguém. Diga, é do Heracles?

- Não.

- É de mim...?

-... – virou o rosto, ouvindo a porta abrir. Mas não tinha ninguém lá. – Ouviu isso?

- Não fuja da pergunta! Responda, por favor.

- E se fosse? – voltou a fitar o britânico, sério, mas com uma expressão magoada. – Do que adiantaria? Mesmo que você fale que goste de mim agora, com o tempo... Você é jovem, logo vai se cansar e me deixar.

Arthur fitou o outro, incrédulo.

- _Nunca_ faria isso! Você é a primeira pessoa que fez com que eu me sentisse assim, não acho que aconteceria com outro alguém. Se não for você, para mim não tem sentido!

- Então... – abaixou a cabeça, fitando-o por cima das lentes. – Eu fui a primeira pessoa com quem você ficou?

- Anh... – afrouxou o aperto nos pulsos dele. – Mais ou menos...

- Mais ou menos? Como assim?

- E-eu beijei alguém antes, mas prefiro não considerar...

- Por quê?

- Porque, bem... Estava eu e o Alfred vendo um filme e...

- Alfred?

Arthur corou.

- É. Então um casal se beijou e... ficamos curiosos para tentar...

- Pff...

- Não ria! Queria apagar essa cena da minha vida!

- Desculpe. Mas é engraçado imaginar.

- Não imagine...! Éramos crianças, é vergonhoso!

- Desculpe.

- Não, tudo bem, _ah_! Não mude de assunto! Diga claramente: você gosta de mim?

-...

- Diga.

- S-sim...

- Não ouvi.

- E-eu gosto!

- Então por que não tentar?

- É um absurdo isso, Arthur.

- Diga de novo.

- O quê? Que é algo absurdo e insano?

- Não, meu nome.

Foi a vez de Kiku corar.

- Não brinque...!

- Não é brincadeira. Gosto de ouvi-lo pronunciando-o.

- Louco.

- Por você.

- P-pare de brincar...

- É só a verdade.

Disse em um tom que calou o asiático e Arthur aproveitou o instante para voltar a segurar-lhe com força os pulsos, selando os lábios e invadindo a boca alheia. Kiku fechou os olhos, mexendo as mãos por um instante como se quisesse se soltar, mas acabou se rendendo e retribuindo o beijo na mesma intensidade, como se necessitasse daquilo. Só pararam quando o ar faltou, pensando terem ouvido a porta batendo, mas devia ser apenas impressão, visto que não havia rastros de ninguém ter passado por ali. Estavam presos demais um no outro, imersos demais naquilo tudo que os rodeavam.

- T-tem certeza, Arthur...? Eu vou envelhecer...

- Todos vão.

- Mas–

- Eu te amo, Kiku.

A fala do inglês calou o menor, que sentia as bochechas ficando cada vez mais quentes. Vendo que ele parava de resistir, soltou-lhe os pulsos, envolvendo-o com os braços em um enlace firme. O oriental levantou o olhar timidamente, pressionando de leve os dedos contra o tecido da camisa do mais alto.

- Eu realmente devo estar louco...

Arthur direcionou os olhos para ele e sorriu largamente, lembrando-se que da última vez Kiku o beijara após falar algo do tipo. Agora ele não devia ter coragem, então faria isso por ele. Levou uma das mãos a face do oriental, firmando-a e acariciando os fios, reiniciando o beijo que logo foi retribuído, o japonês permitindo-se passar os braços pelo pescoço do outro, ficando a acariciar os fios esverdeados. Arthur prendeu o corpo do menor entre o próprio e a rede, sem perceber puxando as mechas negras, fazendo com que ele fosse obrigado a inclinar a cabeça para trás para prosseguir o beijo, embora soltasse um som abafado. Um som que se transformou em uma exclamação de surpresa ao sentir que a outra mão do britânico escorregava por suas costas. Por reflexo, empurrou-o para longe e quando abriu a boca para passar um sermão a porta se abriu com um estrondo.

- Artiiie! Você quer–

Alfred parou de falar ao ver os dois corados, com uma expressão suspeita. Riu nervosamente, coçando a nuca; Kiku aproveitou para pegar as coisas que tinha deixado cair, passando pelo loiro como um furacão. Arthur ficou sem saber se agradecia – por ter sido salvo de um provável sermão - ou matava o americano por interrompê-los, passando as mãos pelos cabelos verdes, irritado.

- O que você quer, Alfred?

E então o estadunidense esqueceu-se de um canadense passando voando por si, falando para não subir lá...

- É que chegaram novos jogos na loja! – disse animado, sorrindo largamente. – Vamos?

Bateu na própria testa, não acreditando no que ouvia. Era _só_ isso?

_**x**_

Aqui está a continuação! Espero que tenham gostado :3


	10. Chapter 10

Nesse capítulo posso dizer que as coisas tomam jeito. Mas ainda vai rolar muita coisa!

Ah, só para avisar, o capítulo não foi revisado... Espero que gostem, de todo jeito! :D

Boa leitura!

**Insanidade**

O que fazer?

Na escola podia ignorar o olhar de Arthur sobre si por mais que ele teimasse em lhe encarar, mas tinha combinado dar aulas particulares para ele. Não devia ir, mas tinha assumido o compromisso não só com o inglês, mas com a família dele. Não podia faltar.

E foi com esse pensamento que o japonês se arrumou, vestindo um terno para comparecer à residência – bem maior do que imaginava. Sentia-se humilhado, de algum jeito. Perto daquela casa, Arthur devia achar que morava em um local inadequado e perigoso. Devia comparar sua casa a um lixão, isso sim! Mas precisava se acalmar. Após respirar fundo, conferir o relógio para ver se estava sendo pontual, tocou a campainha. No mesmo momento ouviu passos apressados e uma voz infantil gritando _"eu atendo!"_. Prendeu a respiração quando a porta foi aberta e se deparou com um mini-Arthur de olhos azuis e os antigos cabelos loiros.

- Quem é você, tio?

_Tio?_

- A-ah...! Sou o profe–

- Arthuuur! Seu professor chegou!

Após gritar, o menor saiu correndo para o lado de fora sob o olhar surpreso do nipônico.

- Peter! Não saia corrend–

O britânico viu o professor e corou, terminando de descer as escadas aos saltos para recebê-lo propriamente.

- Entre.

- C-certo... Com licença.

O oriental pediu, limpando rapidamente os pés no tapete antes de adentrar a residência. Era enorme. O pouco que conseguira ver, sala de estar e escritório, era gigante. Devia dar uns três apartamentos iguais ao que morava – só aqueles cômodos. Quanto desperdício de espaço...! (Mas, pensava lá no fundo, que devia ser ótimo ter tanto espaço para desperdiçar.) Pararam no escritório, onde havia uma escrivaninha com um computador e um caderno, uma enorme janela, a qual dava para o jardim dos fundos, para permitir entrada da luz, mas existindo pesadas cortinas para caso fosse necessário bloqueá-la – algo que no momento não tinha necessidade, pois estavam abertas – e o local era rodeado por estantes cheias de livros.

- Logo trarão chá. Fique à vontade.

O menor soltou uma exclamação silenciosa, parando de admirar os livros na estante, voltando-se ao britânico com um sorriso, concordando. Precisava se focar! Colocou suas coisas bem ao canto da mesa para ter espaço, retirando um livro e algumas folhas. Arthur acomodou-se na poltrona atrás da mesa e Kiku puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado dele e começando a explicar a matéria da maneira mais simples que pensou. Já Arthur não conseguia se concentrar, se perguntando se em toda aula particular o professor sentava tão perto. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir o suave perfume do japonês e as pernas _quase_ se encostando. Pela visão periférica podia ver os lábios do oriental se movendo, sua voz soando melodiosa – apesar da teoria não estar fazendo sentido nenhum para a cabeça do inglês, naquele momento.

- Entendeu? Teve alguma dúvida? – voltou o olhar para Arthur, sorrindo, crente que ele tinha prestado atenção em tudo.

- Sim... E-eu... – corou e desviou o olhar. – Queria saber sobre nós...

Os orbes castanhos acabaram se voltando para a outra direção.

- Não acho que... tenha como dar certo.

- Não vamos saber se não tentarmos – insistiu, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha e cerrando os punhos.

- M-mas... Se alguém descobrir...

- Não vão! Não ligo de me esconder se puder ter você.

O britânico atreveu-se a fitar o outro, arrastando a mão por cima da mesa, segurando a dele firmemente – gesto que fez Kiku encará-lo também. Suspirou. Ele parecia tão decidido...

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim.

- Não vai ser um namoro como os das pessoas da sua idade.

- Eu sei... Apenas fique comigo, _professor_.

As bochechas do mais velho queimaram. Arthur não devia usar aquele tom para chamá-lo de professor! Nem aquele meio sorriso provocativo. Aproveitando o desconcerto do oriental, trouxe-o para perto, sem encontrar resistência. Quando se inclinava na intenção de selar os lábios, batidas foram ouvidas na porta.

- Deve ser o chá.

Disse, afastando-se relutantemente do menor antes de ir a porta buscar a bandeja com o chá, fechando-a na cara de quem quer que fosse. Após servir o conteúdo em ambas as xícaras, tomaram em silêncio, cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos. Podiam acabar se machucando, mas Arthur tinha razão quando disse que não poderiam saber se não tentassem. Somente após terminarem o pequeno lanche que o oriental, hesitante, se levantou sem saber o que fazer. Brincando com os próprios dedos, indagou:

- Devíamos continuar...?

- Sim... Do ponto em que paramos, por favor.

E Kiku só descobriu que ele não falava da matéria quando teve uma das mãos seguradas e foi puxado na direção do britânico. Não relutou, apesar de constrangido, deixando que ele fizesse com que se sentasse em seu colo. Abraçando-o pela cintura, Arthur murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele:

- Então... agora estamos namorando?

- S-se quiser assim... – respondeu sem graça, mas com um sorriso suave nos lábios.

Arthur acabou por sorrir também, levando uma das mãos a nuca do outro, pressionando-a carinhosamente para trazê-la para si. O menor retribuiu, passando os braços pelo pescoço do inglês em um abraço leve. Os olhos se fecharam ao mesmo tempo e os lábios se encontraram, tocando-se com simplicidade. Aos poucos que Arthur entreabriu os lábios, fazendo Kiku imitar o gesto para que as línguas se roçassem e inclinar a face levemente para encaixar melhor as bocas. À medida que os corpos se aproximavam o beijo se intensificava, sem cessarem as carícias que faziam com as pontas dos dedos com o maior cuidado que fosse possível.

Baixos gemidos se tornaram auditíveis e os olhos se entreabriram, se fitando com as faces avermelhadas. Só então perceberam que não era daquele cômodo que os sons vinham. Piscaram os olhos, confusos.

- _AAAH! SCOTT, MAIS RÁPIDO, MAIS RÁPIDO!_

- _Aaaahh~ Caseeeey~~_

O japonês ficou sem reação, levantando-se automaticamente, cobrindo a boca para ocultar ao menos parte da face corada. Arthur cerrou ambos os punhos ao entender o que acontecia e se levantou de uma vez, abrindo a porta e encontrando os dois – infelizmente - irmãos dele sentados ali. E começaram a rir ao ver a expressão furiosa do menor.

Tanto o loiro quanto o ruivo começaram a rir. Era isso que Arthur ganhava por bater a porta na cara de Casey que somente queria levar o chá... Talvez espiar um pouco, mas ainda sim levar o chá.

Ao ver a cena, Kiku se perguntou... Em que espécie de ambiente estava entrando?

_**x**_

E então?~


	11. Chapter 11

Peço desculpas pela demora na postagem desse capítulo – mas se ninguém reparou, somente ignorar esse aviso –q

Espero que gostem e já peço desculpa para os possíveis erros! Boa leitura!

**Insanidade**

Arthur e Kiku conseguiram levar bem o namoro – que precisava ser escondido pela relação profissional e a diferença de idade que existia entre eles. Mas apesar dela ser de mais ou menos sete anos, havia poucas discussões. No fundo, tinham muito em comum e se relacionavam bem, além do japonês ser compreensivo e ajudar o mais novo no que ele precisava. Os únicos problemas eram: Alfred que vivia a encher o saco do britânico, mesmo não sabendo que o que ele falava em relação ao professor estava perto da verdade; Scott e Casey que ficavam irritando Arthur, principalmente perguntando quando ele ia usar o presente que o ruivo dera e colocar em prática as dicas que Casey se esforçou tanto para enumerar. Nem o casal Kirkland implicou – chegaram até mesmo a falar com o japonês, após conhecê-lo, para _ele_ tomar cuidado com aquele filho rebelde. E Arthur, que ficou sem graça na hora, acabou concordando após conhecer Kiku melhor. Descobrira que ele adorava vídeos-game e tinha uma vasta coleção de mangás – e ele não era chato como Alfred em relação aos "vícios", mas sim... Fofo. Nunca falariam que Kiku era mais velho que Arthur e esses fatos contribuíam para que saíssem para alguns lugares juntos algumas vezes, embora preferissem programas mais casuais, como o daquele dia de verão.

Sim, as férias chegaram! Com maior tempo livre, podiam fazer mais coisas juntos e naquele dia decidiram ver um filme na casa do britânico. Já estava tudo pronto: os irmãos mais velhos saíram e conseguiu fazer com que eles levassem Peter, os pais trabalhando, tinham pipoca e chá gelado, a casa só para eles! Estavam sentados no chão em busca de um filme para ver, quando a campainha começou a tocar diversas vezes. Arthur rosnou, irritado.

- É o Alfred, aposto. Só ele faz isso! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de se voltar ao japonês, sorrindo levemente. – Pode esperar um pouco? Vou lá expulsá-lo.

- A-ah... Certo. M-mas não precisa fazer isso com ele... – coçou a nuca, sem graça por causar problemas.

O britânico se aproximou, selando os lábios brevemente. Não ia deixar aquele americano idiota estragar seu dia!

- Só um momento.

O japonês concordou, vendo o outro se afastar. Abrindo a porta de entrada, ele nem teve tempo de falar nada, pois o loiro entrou com tudo. Arthur bateu a porta, perdendo a paciência. E Alfred reparou.

- O que foi, Artie?

- Ainda pergunta? Não invada a casa dos outros!

- Ah, só vim te visitar, chato – fez bico, cruzando os braços. – O que está fazendo?

- Estou ocupado! Vá em–

A campainha tocou novamente, fazendo o inglês revirar os olhos verdes, abrindo a porta de uma vez, estremecendo ao ver quem era.

- I-ivan...?

- O Alfred está aí? – o russo sorria. – Ele esqueceu a munhequeira dele, da.~

E então a porta de vidro da sala fechou com força, fazendo os vidros dela balançarem junto com as cortinas fechadas. O russo, observando a movimentação estranha com certa (falsa) inocência, empurrou Arthur – que estava em choque – para o lado, adentrando o local. Enquanto isso, o estadunidense deu de cara com Kiku – que corou e abaixou o olhar para as capas dos filmes que tinha espalhados em torno de si.

- Você?

- B-boa tarde, Alfred...

- O que faz aqui?

Os olhos azuis fitavam o menor com desconfiança.

- H-hey, espere...!

A voz de Arthur se ouviu e no momento seguinte Ivan entrou na sala de TV, também ficando a encarar o professor de Física. Arthur encolheu-se, apoiando-se contra o batente da porta.

- Desculpe... – pediu baixo.

- Arthur! Por que não me falou que 'tava namorando o 'fessor de Física? – voltou a cruzar os braços.

- Mas você também não dis–

A fala do russo foi interrompida por Alfred, que tapou-lhe a boca e saiu a arrastá-lo para fora dali.

- HAHAHA! Vamos ver um filme juntos! Vou pegar refrigerante!

O estadunidense puxou Ivan em direção à cozinha. Vendo-se sozinho com Arthur, Kiku levantou-se silenciosamente e se aproximou, tocando-lhe um dos ombros e oferecendo um sorriso carinhoso. Ao ter os olhos verdes sobre si, disse calmamente:

- Não se preocupe. Podemos conversar com eles.

- Kiku...

Ele sempre fazia isso! Sempre se mostrava sereno e calmo, enquanto Arthur costumava perder a paciência naquelas situações. Sempre tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e foi isso que fez. Envolveu os ombros do menor com os braços, trazendo-o para perto carinhosamente. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, apenas apreciando o calor um do outro, quando Kiku se afastou timidamente.

- Vamos?

- Sim.

Após concordar, o inglês tomou a mão do asiático, guiando-o até a cozinha – estranhava a demora de Alfred. E ficou com queixo caído com a cena que viu.

Ivan tinha prendido o outro – que envolvia uma das pernas do russo com a própria - contra a pia e, enquanto se beijavam, Alfred puxava os cabelos do maior, que por sua vez tinha as mãos por debaixo da blusa do americano. Este fora o primeiro a notar a presença de Ivan, afastando-o de si – ao menos tentando – e rindo nervosamente.

- Hahahah! Não é isso que estão pensando...!

O russo se afastou com um sorriso inocente, estendendo o acessório que disse que Alfred esqueceu para ele.

- É melhor esconder as marcas das algemas antes de tentar se defender, da.~

O estadunidense bateu na própria testa. Ivan fazia de propósito!

- Oras, seu...! – cerrou um dos punhos, ameaçando, mas acabou pegando o acessório e colocando-o antes de se voltar a Arthur. – Por favor, não espalhe isso! Realmente, não é nada sério!

O britânico despertou do choque, abrindo um meio sorriso.

- Só se fizermos um acordo e vocês também não contarem de nós – e elevou a mão do japonês apenas um pouco, demonstrando o que queria.

- Certo. Mas, tem certeza, Artie? Digo, ele é mais velho. Vai morrer primeiro... Não vai ser bom para você...

Kiku sentiu como se fosse atingido por uma flecha.

- Não necessariamente. Eu deveria falar que você quem quer morrer primeiro, Alfred – disse, lançando um olhar significativo ao loiro. Falava silenciosamente: _"você está louco de estar com o Ivan"_.

- Por que eu deveria guardar segredo de algo, ne~?

- A culpa disso tudo é sua, Ivan!

E Alfred voltou novamente as atenções ao russo, esbravejando, esquecendo-se do aviso mudo do britânico. E começaram a discutir. De novo. Arthur suspirou.

- Só não quebrem nada... E nem façam nada na minha cozinha!

Arthur não soube se foi ouvido, mas puxou o menor para fora dali, levando-o de volta à sala. Sentaram-se lado a lado e o inglês se permitiu soltar um suspiro cansado.

- Desculpe por isso... Não acredito que eles estão aqui.

O menor riu baixo, entrelaçando os dedos nos do mais novo.

- Não há nada com o que se preocupar.

- Kiku...

Os olhos verdes se fixaram no sorriso gentil do oriental e Arthur acabou entendendo que podia tocá-lo. O britânico descobriu que o nipônico era um pouco rígido nesse aspecto: mesmo quando iam para lugares que pessoas que conheciam não frequentavam Kiku não permitia que o outro lhe abraçasse ou beijasse – no máximo selinhos rápidos como cumprimento e andar de mãos dadas. O japonês sempre passava o sermão de que nem todos aceitavam relacionamentos entre homens e poderiam se sentir ofendidos ao verem dois juntos de maneira mais íntima. Pena que aquilo que Kiku tinha em excesso, faltava em Alfred e Ivan; mas o inglês já conseguia entender e saber quando podia se aproximar ou não.

Suavemente, Arthur trouxe o menor para perto, selando os lábios nos dele e pousando as mãos em sua cintura. O oriental pousou uma das mãos na face do outro, acariciando-a e aproximando-a de si e aprofundando o beijo, o que encorajou o britânico a pressionar os dedos contra o tecido leve da blusa do japonês, virando seu corpo para que ele encostasse-se ao sofá, também ficando de lado para encostar o corpo ao dele. O menor escorregou os dedos até a nuca alheia, acariciando-a, o que causou arrepios. Ao interromper o beijo, Arthur passou a roçar os lábios pela bochecha do outro, alcançando a orelha por entre os fios negros, lambendo o lóbulo da mesma.

- A-ah... aí não, Arthur...

Após mordiscar a região, sentiu os cabelos sendo segurados com força, erguendo o próprio corpo ao sentir o do menor estremecendo. Ao fitar a face dele corada, os olhos entreabertos e a respiração levemente descompassada, o inglês não conseguiu evitar esboçar um meio sorriso malicioso, inclinando-se sobre ele, fazendo com que ele se deitasse no móvel. Levando uma das mãos à região atrás da orelha do asiático, começou a acariciá-la, arrancando dele alguns sons que pareciam um ronronar e vários estremecimentos. Finalmente conseguira descobrir um lugar que fazia o nipônico se arrepiar como ele quando tinha o pescoço beijado, mas quando se inclinou novamente para tomá-lo os lábios, a porta abriu com tudo e, com o susto, o britânico sentou-se de uma vez, encarando Alfred que sempre teimava em ser rude, mesmo a porta sendo de vidro. Ao ver a cena, o americano riu.

- HAHAHA! Artie sa-fa-di-nho!

Kiku se sentou no sofá, endireitando a postura e os cabelos – mesmo que estes tivessem voltado para seu perfeito estado.

- C-cale-se! – bufou Arthur.

- Isso mesmo, Alfred – Ivan chegou atrás, sorrindo inocentemente com uma garrafa de refrigerante nas mãos. – A gente estava se agarrando agora mesmo na cozinha, da.~

- HEY! VOCÊ quem me agarrou!

- Argh! – Arthur franziu o cenho. – Vamos logo ver um filme!

Foi uma grande discussão a cerca de que DVD veriam. Acabaram que Kiku e Arthur fizeram sua escolha e começaram a ver _Orgulho e Preconceito_, adaptação de um livro de _Jane Austen_ enquanto Alfred e Ivan discutiam. E ao perceberem o casal atento à tela, começaram a brigar de vez, culpando um ao outro pelo filme chato que Arthur escolhera – porque, se era chato e romântico, era coisa do britânico no pensamento de ambos, sem saber que Kiku concordara completamente com a escolha.

_**x**_

Por curiosidade, Jane Austen é a mesma autora do livro que o Kiku estava lendo quando o Artie invadiu territóri- ops, foi na casa dele...

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

Beijos ~


	12. Chapter 12

Olá gente! Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que vocês não estejam desanimando da fanfic... é a reta final! Oficialmente, vai terminar no capítulo 14, mas estou preparando pequenas surpresas. Então, por favor, não desanimem... ç_ç~

Todavia, aqui está mais um capítulo! Boa leitura!

**Insanidade**

Após o desastre das férias de verão, na qual não conseguiram aproveitar devidamente o tempo devido às pessoas que lhes rodeavam; quando chegou o inverno, decidiram viajar. Não sozinhos, pois os pais de Arthur insistiram para que fossem acompanhados. Pediram para Scott e Casey ir junto – não iam deixar Kiku tomar conta sozinho daquele filho louco. Assim, decidiram ir para um local calmo e afastado, mais exatamente uma cabana nas montanhas. O japonês só não contava que Arthur ficasse com raiva dele bem no dia anterior à viagem.

Mas, no fundo, não era raiva. O inglês só estava se _mordendo_ de ciúmes, pois vira Meimei conversando animadamente com o nipônico, ambos cheios de sorrisos. E depois Heracles dando em cima do _seu_ namorado – não que eles soubessem que Kiku era comprometido. Ao chegarem ao confortável lugar – que não era muito grande, nem muito pequeno, e tinha um ar aconchegante – o asiático foi o primeiro a subir para o quarto com a desculpa de arrumar o que tinha trago. Scott aproveitou para prender o pescoço do mais novo com um dos braços, utilizando uma força desnecessária.

- O que diabos está fazendo? Me larga, Scott!

- Ah, cale-se, pirralho. Queria saber o que diabos você está fazendo ignorando seu professor.

- Não estou fazendo isso! Me solte!

Debatia-se, o ruivo acabou cedendo e largando o irmão com violência no chão, encarando-o.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas não cause problemas.

Após falar isso, imitou o japonês, subindo com as malas para o segundo andar. Casey aproveitou e se aproximou do irmão emburrado, agachando-se ao lado dele.

- Arthur, o que Scott quer dizer é... Não estrague as férias de todos com isso. Até mesmo Kiku poderia estar fazendo outras coisas, mas está aqui por você. Não deveria deixá-lo chateado – sorriu ao ver a expressão emburrada que o outro fazia, se levantando. – Bem, vou ajudar Scott. Pense um pouco.

E foi isso que o mais novo fez. Esfriando a cabeça, Arthur realmente caiu em si de que estava agindo como um idiota. Já estava com o japonês há um bom tempo, ter ciúmes a essa altura? Se Kiku não o quisesse, já teria o deixado. E estava começando a dar motivos para isso. Subiu rapidamente ao quarto dos irmãos, batendo na porta repetidas vezes.

- O que quer, pirralho? – o ruivo abriu a porta, tendo os cabelos desarrumados.

- Vocês vão sair hoje à noite!

- Vamos? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim!

- Por quê? – cruzou os braços.

- N-não interessa! – Arthur corou.

Casey, ouvindo a conversa, aproximou-se, cochichando algo no ouvido do namorado. Scott riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Duvido. Mas se o Artie quer apenas fazer as pazes com o professor, tudo bem – deu de ombros, estendendo a mão. – Mas vamos precisar de algo para fazer...

- Hey! Vocês podem fazer qualquer coisa juntos... sem que eu pague por isso!

- Mas não tem graça. Pode ir pagando.

Resmungando, Arthur passou algum dinheiro para os irmãos, que voltaram a se trancar no quarto rindo. O menor resolveu ignorar, indo até o quarto que seria o que Kiku escolhera, batendo na porta duas vezes. Sem obter resposta, girou a maçaneta, vendo que estava aberta. Murmurou um _"com licença" _e se deparou com o oriental deitado sobre a cama, aparentemente adormecido. Tratou de sair em seguida, não querendo incomodá-lo – também estava cansado da viagem e precisava resolver algumas coisas.

_**x**_

A noite caiu e, enquanto o nipônico se banhava, Arthur empurrou os irmãos para fora de casa. Ao sair do banheiro, Kiku estranhou a casa vazia, somente encontrando seu aluno a olhá-lo embasbacado. Coçou a nuca, sem graça, se perguntando se estava estranho com roupas tão pesadas para o frio. A verdade era que o britânico aproveitou para admirar o menor com roupas de inverno, já que na cidade Kiku não costumava usar muitos agasalhos e dessa vez trajava até uma blusa com gola e mangas compridas! Certo, não era nada muito pesado, mas... Era diferente, ainda sim. Apesar de, particularmente, Arthur preferir o verão naquele aspecto...

- Onde estão seus irmãos...?

- Ah! – acordou. – Eles deram uma saída, disseram que vão à cidade.

- Entendo... Quer comer algo?

- Pode deixar que eu peço algo! Eles falaram que vão trazer mantimentos, ainda não temos muitas coisas aqui...

O inglês falou, indo até o telefone, enquanto o japonês se sentava em frente à lareira, observando o fogo queimando. Para azar de Arthur, o telefone parecia não funcionar e o celular estava sem área. Ligando a TV baixinho - para não incomodar o menor - descobriu que uma nevasca estava a caminho, praguejando. O pior: o nipônico ouviu.

- Parece que não devemos sair.

- É. E Scott foi com o carro, seria perigoso.

Arthur abaixou a cabeça, sentando-se ao lado de Kiku, chateado. Tinha pensado em tantas coisas para fazer! Até mesmo cozinhar, mas não tinha os ingredientes necessários e ninguém gostava quando ele fazia algo além de chá, segundo Scott. Após um momento de silêncio, o japonês saiu, deixando Arthur sozinho com seus pensamentos frustrados. Bagunçou os fios verdes com irritação, se amaldiçoando por ter tratado mal o menor.

- Maldição! Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Batendo na própria cabeça, não viu o oriental chegando e fitando-o assustado.

- E-er... Arthur? Algum problema?

Na mesma hora o mais novo parou, corando e fitando o outro.

- N-não, nada!

Só então percebeu que o moreno saíra não por não gostar mais de sua companhia, mas para trazer duas canecas com chocolate quente, um saco de marshmallows e... dois gravetos? Aceitou a caneca com prazer e segurou o graveto que o menor lhe dava, fazendo uma expressão interrogativa.

- Err... Kiku?

- S-sim...? – fitou o mais novo, sem graça, ajoelhando-se novamente perto do fogo. – D-desculpe, é muito estranho...? É que eu achei na cozinha e... Eu sempre quis fazer isso...

Os orbes castanhos se desviaram, deixando a própria caneca no chão e colocando uma das guloseimas na ponta do graveto, levando ao fogo, fazendo com que Arthur entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Era sim estranho e bobo, mas o japonês estava tão fofo daquele jeito, assando o doce na lareira e com as bochechas coradas de vergonha... Suspirou, sorrindo e fazendo o mesmo.

- Não é não. Vamos fazer isso, então.

Após se sentir satisfeito e esvaziar a caneca com o líquido quente, o menor abraçou os próprios joelhos, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso.

- Heh... Fico feliz que não esteja mais com raiva de mim.

Os olhos verdes demonstraram surpresa e teve a certeza de que era o maior idiota do mundo.

- Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você... Não de você.

Foi a vez de Kiku ficar surpreso, mas feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras, juntando as mãos e se encolhendo.

- Me deixa feliz ouvir isso...

Arthur sorriu amplamente, mas logo soltou uma exclamação, levantando-se de uma vez e subindo rapidamente ao andar de cima. E tão rápido quanto foi, voltou para o lado do menor, ajoelhado de frente para ele, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos sobre os joelhos.

- Kiku, eu... Quero te dar algo...

- O que é?

Fez uma expressão preocupada, também ficando de frente para o mais novo para fitá-lo melhor. Arthur levantou o olhar – e apenas o olhar – levando uma das mãos ao bolso da calça e colocando uma pequena caixa de veludo azul escuro no chão. O nipônico corou, apontando para si mesmo.

- P-para mim...?

O mais novo assentiu, dividido entre desviar o olhar e ficar atento ao outro, ficando com a segunda opção. Kiku trouxe a caixinha para perto, abrindo-a e se surpreendendo ao ver no acolchoado vermelho uma discreta aliança prateada, um simples anel com uma rosa talhada com traços que lembravam galhos e, ao retirá-lo, viu que por dentro havia o nome de Arthur. Os olhos castanhos piscaram várias vezes, assimilando o presente. O inglês remexia as mãos, impaciente. Ergueu a direita, mostrando que tinha um anel igual no anelar, encarando o menor.

- Vê? _Argh_, deixe-me fazer isto.

Murmurou, sem graça, pegando cuidadosamente a aliança do outro juntamente com sua mão direita, onde encaixou o objeto no mesmo dedo que o tinha.

- Pode não querer usar, mas... eu precisava fazer isto... – se explicou, sem conseguir deixar de ficar constrangido.

Finalmente tendo uma reação, Kiku sorriu, embora sentisse os olhos marejados. Tomou ambas as mãos do mais novo, enlaçando os dedos.

- Obrigado... Eu vou usar, sim.

- Mas... Não vai causar problemas?

Fitou-o, seriamente, recebendo um aceno negativo como resposta. Mesmo que causasse, Kiku não poderia ignorar aquele gesto. Arthur abraçou o menor com força, aproveitando-se do gesto dele, murmurando:

- Eu quero que... vejam que é só meu...

Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas não podia deixar de sê-lo quando as coisas se relacionavam ao nipônico. Afundou o rosto entre os fios dele, sentindo o aroma dos mesmos, elevando as mãos por entre eles. Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para fitá-lo, puxando lentamente os óculos que o oriental usava.

- A-ah...! Meus óculos...

- Calma... Não vai precisar deles agora...

Então se calou, deixando que o britânico retirasse-lhe os óculos, deixando-os apoiados no chão. E realmente não precisava, pois a pequena distância que havia Arthur fez questão de quebrar, fechando os olhos – gesto imitado por Kiku – e selando os lábios apaixonadamente.

_**x**_

- Nossa, ainda bem que chegamos antes da nevasca.

- Sim, e conseguimos comprar as coisas... Imagino como o pirralho se saiu. Aposto que não fez nada.

- Ahh... Será? Apesar de tudo, o Arthur é um pervertido. Puxou a você nisso, Scott. Bem capaz de ter deixado de ser virgem...

Casey bateu de leve no ombro do ruivo que acabou rindo. Nem tinha um laço sanguíneo de fato com os Kirklands para ouvir aquilo!

- Hey, não compare aquele idiota a mim! Só não se esqueça da aposta – sorriu maliciosamente. – Quem perder vai ter que fazer algo que o outro pedir.

- Certo, certo.

Abriram a porta e não acreditaram no que viram. Arthur e Kiku estavam sim juntos, mas o oriental estava somente com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do outro que, por sua vez, tinha a face apoiada na cabeça dele, estando ambos com os ombros cobertos por uma manta. Scott riu abafado da expressão incrédula de Casey que pensava _"como ele conseguiu __**não**__ fazer nada?"_.

- Acho que ganhei a aposta, Casey.

_**x**_

Espero que tenham gostado. Mais uma aparição de Casey e Scott! xD

Pra não perder o costume (?)... Reviews? :3


	13. Chapter 13

Um capítulo um tanto quanto bobinho, eu acho. Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim! ^^ Boa leitura!

**Insanidade**

-... E foi isso o que aconteceu.

Ainda era cedo, o primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de inverno, mas o japonês já estava suspirando na enfermaria. Não que tivesse se machucado, mas resolver conversar com Heracles – que, apesar do sorriso calmo e sonolento, ouvia com atenção o menor.

- Entendi... Agora você está com o Arthur e ele te deu uma aliança...

- Um anel de compromisso – abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, pressionando de leve o tecido da calça. – É claro que vão reparar e comentar. O ideal seria conversar com a direção, mas estou com um pouco de medo – confessou, levantando o olhar para o outro. – Digo, e se eu for despedido? Você quem me indicou, pode se prejudicar também.

- Tão fofo...

- E-estou falando sério!

- Eu sei, Kiku... Você não vai saber se não tentar. Mas se eles te despedirem... Eu te sustento.

O grego falou com um sorriso, mas em seguida bocejou e acabou dormindo ali mesmo na cadeira. O nipônico piscou os olhos, surpreso e constrangido, mas acabou rindo baixo ao ver um gato entrar pela janela e se acomodar na cabeça do maior.

- Talvez tenha razão... Preciso arriscar!

Disse com confiança, mas esta desaparecera no momento que chegou à porta da diretoria. Respirou fundo, era seu dever fazer aquilo – sabia desde o início. Para qualquer problema, tinha dinheiro guardado! Tomando coragem, bateu na madeira, ouvindo um _"entre"_ abafado. Primeiramente, abriu apenas uma fresta, colocando-se lentamente para dentro.

- Com licença...

- Oh, pequeno Honda! Entre, sente-se.

O diretor riu, indicando a cadeira em frente à mesa, para a qual se dirigia. O diretor Romano era tranquilo – parecia não ter nenhuma responsabilidade –, mas em compensação o vice era sério e assustador. Não que algum dia fosse falar isso em voz alta. E nem em baixa. Após ambos terem se acomodado – sob o olhar sério de Germania – o italiano sorriu largamente, de modo que parecia bobo. Mas isso também era um pensamento que o japonês nunca deixaria sair de sua mente.

- Algum problema, meu jovem?

- Não exatamente... Queria falar com o senhor.

- Já disse que pode usar "você"! – fez bico, logo girando a cadeira e dando de ombros, voltando a sorrir. – Pode falar!

- Certo – sorriu, constrangido. - Sabe... Arthur Kirkland?

- Ah! O de cabelos verdes. Ele é engraçado!

- Ele é um delinquente, isso sim – corrigiu o loiro. – Ele se envolveu em algum problema.

Não, não era uma pergunta – o que intimidou Kiku, fazendo-o ter vontade de desistir, falar que não era nada e sair o mais rápido possível dali. Mas sob aquele olhar, aquela também não era uma boa opção.

- Oh, bem... Não exatamente – respirou fundo, remexendo-se incomodado, pelos olhares interrogativos e curiosos. Tomou uma postura séria, precisava mostrar confiança! – Eu e ele estamos juntos.

Assim? Tão fácil?

-... O QUÊ?

- Depois eu sou o mal educado.

Resmungou o italiano, sendo fuzilado em seguida pelo alemão, calando-se assustado. O nipônico – apesar de internamente nervoso – manteve a aparência calma e séria.

- Estamos... namorando. Resolvi que seria melhor eu mesmo contar, mas entendo que posso ser demitido. Só peço que–

- Ah! O amor... Tão lindo! Esses jovens... – suspirava o diretor.

O loiro bateu na própria testa. Que espécie de diretor era aquele? Voltou-se sério ao oriental que, ao menos, parecia sensato.

- Os pais dele sabem?

- Sim.

Um riso alto foi ouvido.

- Germania! Acha mesmo que foi ele quem incentivou Arthur? Pff...! Olhe bem, aposto que ele se apaixonou sozinho! E jogou algum feitiço no nosso pequeno professor. Repito: olhe bem!

Apontou o japonês com clara expressão de _"ele é uke"_. A essa altura, Kiku só queria sumir dali, não podendo estar mais constrangido. Principalmente pelo loiro nada ter dito, apenas o analisado e, nesse momento, soube que ele concordava silenciosamente com Romano. Percebendo os maus modos, o germânico tossiu forçadamente para disfarçar, prosseguindo:

- Não podemos reclamar do seu trabalho, além de que seria ruim trocar de professor a essa altura.

- Ele quis dizer: "gostamos de você! Não se preocupe!"

O loiro encarou o outro. O oriental apenas sorriu, levantando-se. Ficar mais tempo ali não seria adequado.

- Certo. Obrigado. Vou me retirar agora.

Fez uma pequena reverência antes de sair. Foi só fechar a porta para ouvir os gritos do italiano.

_**x**_

Faltava pouco tempo para as aulas começarem, mas não encontrava Arthur. E tinha olhado em todos os locais possíveis, menos na enfermaria... Mas, por que não? Ele poderia ter decidido matar aula lá, então se encaminhou até o local.

- Então fique... HEY!

Ouviu a voz de Arthur, mais alta que o normal (pelo menos consigo). O que poderia estar acontecendo? Ia bater, mas foi obrigado a abrir a porta rapidamente.

- Não durma enquanto estou falando!

...E encontrou Arthur balançando um grego adormecido pelo colarinho.

- A-Arthur? O que está fazendo?

- Kiku? – fitou o outro e sorriu inocente, soltando o enfermeiro de qualquer jeito. – Eu pensei em conversar com ele...

- O quê? – cruzou os braços, desconfiado.

- Ah... Bem – corou e desviou o olhar, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças. – Eu vim mandá-lo ficar longe de você, porque você é meu.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram no outro a tempo de vê-lo corar. Não resistia! Aproximou-se, abraçando-o possessivamente.

- Eu te amo, Kiku.

Lisonjeado, pousou as mãos levemente nas costas do maior.

- Eu também, Arthur... – afastou-o de si, estavam em um ambiente escolar! – Mas é hora de você ir para a classe!

- Ahh...! Não quero!

O mais novo exclamou, voltando a abraçar o outro com força, prendendo-o a si, escondendo-o contra o próprio tórax. Enquanto isso, Kiku tentava se afastar.

- A-Arthur! O sinal está batendo...! _Arthur!_

É, seria mais difícil do que pensava.

_**x**_

No final, acabaram conseguindo ir para a sala. Kiku foi à frente, Arthur entrando não muito tempo depois, sentando-se no lugar de praxe, perfeito para observar seu professor. Mas dez minutos após a aula começar, batidas foram ouvidas na porta e o disciplinário Sadiq adentrou a sala.

- Com licença, Kiku... O coordenador está chamando o Arthur. Melhor ir logo.

Mal Arthur desapoiou o queixo da mão para prestar atenção ao ouvir seu nome, os murmúrios começaram.

- Já se ferrou, Artie?

- Parece que vai ser expulso, da~.

- Dizem que nunca mais se retorna daquela sala...

- Sabia que tipo, um dia ele ia se ferrar totalmente!

- Por favor, acalmem-se!

- Hahah! Boa sorte, Arthur! Não seja expulso!

- Uhm... Pessoal?

- Se ferrou!

- Eu falei!

-... CALEM-SE! E venha logo, Arthur, não tenho o dia todo!

A sala toda ficou em silêncio após o grito do turco e o inglês se levantou, seguindo-o. Foi só eles saírem que os cochichos recomeçaram, o que fez o japonês suspirar. É, um primeiro dia de aula normal... Ou quase.

Arthur seguiu o mais velho até certo ponto, um corredor que estranhamente ficava mais escuro e sombrio. Não que realmente ficasse, mas era opressor! Tanto que até mesmo Sadiq não prosseguiu – e este fato fez o inglês imaginar que deveria ser algo terrível. Mas ia ser corajoso! Não havia feito nada de errado nos últimos tempos (apesar das aulas terem acabado de se iniciar). Alcançando a porta onde tinha a plaquinha com o nome do coordenador, respirou fundo, batendo na mesma.

- Entre.

Podia ser fruto do medo do britânico, mas ao abrir a porta Arthur ouviu-a rangendo. Engolindo secamente, fechou-a atrás de si, vendo que a cadeira do coordenador estava virada de costas para si. Por isso diziam que nunca alguém havia visto o rosto dele? Intrigado, inclinou levemente o corpo para o lado, mas endireitou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz do outro:

- Soube que arrumou problemas na enfermaria...

- Não fiz iss–

O coordenador levantou uma das mãos, fazendo com que Arthur se calasse, ouvindo um pequeno miado. Provavelmente ele tinha um gato no colo. Igual nos filmes! _Assustador_.

- Eu sei que está namorando um professor. Tudo bem, só peço discrição... Estamos em um ambiente escolar, então quero respeito.

Sim, agora Arthur entendia tudo que Kiku sempre lhe falou. Nunca, _nunca _mais desrespeitaria o ambiente escolar.

-... Mas me lembra um pouco quando eu estudava com o Yao...

- Yao? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – O nutricionista?

-... Volte para sua sala.

Estremeceu e não se atreveu a responder ou questionar algo. Somente murmurou um _"com licença"_ antes de se retirar, sendo recebido com surpresa de alguns na sala – e decepção de outros.

- Ah... Não foi dessa vez que o verdinho se ferrou.

- O quê?

É, se Arthur não conseguisse se controlar, acabaria voltando para a sala do coordenador Shinatty.

_**x**_

Siim, esse é nosso querido coordenador! xD Hahah. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, apesar de ter sido bem bobinho. O próximo é o final oficial e vai acontecer (finalmente!) o que todos esperavam –qq O lemon entre nosso querido aluno e professor!

Asauiha, aguardem. E já vou avisando: está bem grande, então se preparem psicologicamente (?)

Mas também digo que terei algumas surpresinhas após o final oficial, não percam! /propaganda

Então é só por hoje. Até a próxima!

Ah... pra não perder o costume, reviews? :3


	14. Chapter 14

Ah... esse é o último capítulo "oficial". O encerramento da história. Vou ficar com saudades depois que postar os extras...

Mas espero que gostem! Só para avisar, esse capítulo tem lemon. Quem não gostar, é só pular a segunda parte.

Todavia, boa leitura.

**Insanidade**

Março. Encerramento do ano letivo e formatura.

Toda a escola usava trajes apropriados e até os familiares compareceram à instituição para prestar homenagem aos formandos, especialmente. Diplomas entregues, fotos para o álbum, os alunos se espalhavam pelo pátio.

- Professor! – a garota acenou para o japonês, se aproximando.

- Meimei... Parabéns pela formatura! – fez uma pequena reverência.

- Eu que agradeço por ter nos guiado durante esses anos – educada, retribuiu.

Com o passar dos anos, a taiwanesa se tornara uma garota muito bonita, passando do quesito "fofo". E, de súbito, um garoto bem mais alto – mais que ela e Kiku – a abraçou pelos ombros.

- H-hey... – a garota corou, levantando o olhar para o outro por um instante, logo se voltando ao japonês com um sorriso sem graça. – Professor, este é Hong... Meu namorado.

O chinês estreitou os olhos, encarando Kiku. Ele não tinha cara de professor. Segurou a garota pelos ombros, aproximando-a de si.

- Fique longe.

-... E-eh...?

A menor suspirou.

- Desculpe por isso.

- Tudo bem – sorriu calmamente, apesar do olhar sobre si.

- Vamos.

- A-ah...? C-certo! – Meimei concordou, sorrindo normalmente. – Vou indo agora... Até mais ver, professor!

Voltou a fazer uma reverência, a qual Kiku retribuiu antes de vê-la se afastar com o tal Hong. Mais ao longe viu Alfred e Ivan brigando, o que não era novidade – eles acabaram ficando bem próximos e por assumir que estavam juntos. Não namorando, apenas juntos por obra das circunstâncias. Ficando seria a palavra certa.

- Hey, Kiku!

Arthur chamou ao finalmente encontrar o professor de Física. O inglês foi outro que mudou, deixando que os cabelos voltassem à cor natural – segundo ele, dava muito trabalho ficar retocando – e no momento estava com as roupas adequadas para a ocasião. Apenas já tinha retirado a gravata e guardado no bolso. O oriental sorriu calidamente, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Parabéns pela formatura, Arthur.

- Por que não me dá um prêmio agora?

- Huh? Do que está falando?

O britânico riu e balançou uma das mãos como se não fosse nada. Sentia vontade de abraçar o nipônico e beijá-lo bem ali, na frente de todos, agora que não eram mais professor e aluno. Mas, mesmo que não fossem, Kiku ainda tinha seu discurso de manter a discrição e o pudor, principalmente em um ambiente familiar – ainda mais público! E já recebia bronca se o beijasse em frente à família... Não queria arriscar.

- Nada, nada... Vem comigo?

Concordou, passando a seguir o inglês que entrava no prédio da escola. Arthur provavelmente sentiria falta dali... Passou por muitas coisas dentro daquele local. Ao se verem sozinhos, tomou a mão do menor, que retribuiu o gesto timidamente.

- Para onde vamos?

- Quero ver uma coisa...

O nipônico somente acompanhou, em silêncio. Adentraram a sala de aula do primeiro ano e ambos foram invadidos por lembranças nostálgicas. Qualquer lugar estava repleto delas. E o sol que se punha, visível pela janela, a qual também deixava à mostra as árvores de cerejeira em flor, apenas ajudava a compor o ambiente. Kiku soltou a mão de Arthur, indo até a carteira que ele sentara na época da 1-A.

- Você sentava aqui... Lembra-se?

- Sim. Como poderia esquecer?

Sorrindo, se aproximou, abraçando o menor pela cintura e enlaçando os dedos nos dele, vendo os anéis lado a lado. Claro que muitos repararam, mas não confirmavam nada – e nem negaram. Heracles também parara de perseguir o japonês e acabou se arranjando com o disciplinário turco do colégio... Mas agora não tinham mais de se esconder. Pensando assim que Kiku se voltou para o mais novo, tomando-lhe a face entre as mãos e levantando os pés, encostando os lábios nos dele com simplicidade, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos. Arthur abraçou-o pela cintura, fazendo com que se sentasse sobre a carteira para que ele não tivesse dificuldades. Era inconsequente trocarem um beijo tão apaixonado dentro da escola, mas já tinham perdido a noção das coisas. Só acordaram ao sentir a brisa fresca entrar pela janela que estava fechada, tinham certeza.

- Foi bom prendê-los no armário naquele dia, da~. Deviam me agradecer.

- É, talvez tenha razão, hahahah!

Eram Alfred e Ivan que os observavam. Incrível como eles tinham o dom de aparecer na hora errada! Kiku corou, mas Arthur somente os encarou, abraçando possessivamente o oriental.

_**x**_

- Kiku... O que acha de ir lá em casa? Estou de moto! E com carteira – exibiu a carteira de motorista.

Finalmente. Não demorou muito a tirar, apesar de ainda dirigir e achar que as pessoas eram loucas... Ficavam andando na pista errada! (Sendo que, na verdade, era Arthur quem o fazia. Desde o primeiro ano, mas Kiku não precisava saber disso.)

- Tem certeza? Não vai querer passar a noite com sua família?

- Hmm... – pensou em algo. – Vou falar com eles antes. Um momento.

O japonês concordou, vendo o outro se afastar e ir de encontro a Casey e Scott.

- Casey, Scott! – chamou, fazendo ambos se virarem para fitá-lo.

- O que quer, pirralho? – o ruivo fitou o menor, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Podem levar todos para saírem hoje à noite?

- Para...? – foi a vez de Casey.

- Eu... – corou, teria que falar de qualquer jeito se quisesse que eles ajudassem. – Quero levar o Kiku lá para casa.

- Ah, se é assim, tudo bem – estendeu a mão. – Mas já sabe.

O mais novo suspirou ao ver o sorriso do mais velho, retirando a carteira e colocando algumas notas na mão de Scott. O outro loiro, por sua vez, se aproximou e pegou a gravata de Arthur que acabou aparecendo quando ele retirou o objeto do bolso.

- Antes de ir, coloque a gravata.

O formando não entendeu, mas deixou que o irmão colocasse-lhe a peça, recebendo dois tapinhas no tórax.

- Pode ir agora. Se divirta.

- Anh... Tá.

Hesitou um pouco, mas se afastou sem perguntar nada – não queria perder tempo. Aproximou-se do japonês, passando um dos braços pelos ombros dele, já que todos os veriam saindo juntos. A face do oriental avermelhou-se, mas ele não tentou se afastar, só o fazendo quando chegaram à moto, subindo após Arthur para partirem até a casa dos Kirkland.

Ao adentrar a residência, um sentimento de nostalgia invadiu o nipônico. Lembrava-se bem da primeira vez que pisara ali... Sorriu consigo mesmo, estava parecendo um velho! Mas tinha realmente ficado surpreso da primeira vez. E das outras, não cansava de pensar que naquele ambiente havia muito desperdício de espaço, mas não deixava de ser bonito.

Arthur observou cada gesto de Kiku – poderia ficar apenas fazendo isso, mas não ia desperdiçar o tempo (e nem o dinheiro que dera aos irmãos). Pensando nisso, o britânico segurou a mão do menor, puxando-a de leve para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Kiku... – corou. – Quer conhecer o meu quarto?

O menor ficou surpreso. Ia ali há muito tempo, mas nunca fora ao quarto de Arthur, então estava – no mínimo – curioso.

- Não vai ter problema...?

- Claro que não!

Ao ouvir isso, não pensou muito para responder, apesar das claras segundas intenções do mais novo.

- Se é assim... T-tudo bem...

O loiro guiou o outro e subiram as escadas, caminhando até o final do corredor. Quando passaram pela porta, Arthur dera um tempo para o japonês observar o novo ambiente: em frente à porta havia uma varanda, as cortinas estavam abertas para que a luz entrasse, assim como na janela – acima da cama coberta por lençóis brancos - da parede ao lado. A cama em si era larga demais para ser considerada de solteira e estreita demais para ser considerada de casal e, na cabeceira da mesma, havia três porta-retratos: um de Arthur com os pais, outro com os irmãos e Alfred e, no centro, na moldura havia uma foto dele e do nipônico – o que o fez alargar o sorriso e se demorar ali, não dando muita atenção ao outro lado: um computador, escrivaninha, guarda-roupa e a guitarra de Arthur (que já o ajudara muito após algumas discussões que tivera com o japonês para fazer as pazes). Silenciosamente o inglês se aproximou das costas do menor, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços.

- Gostou daqui?

- É um belo quarto – assentiu, pousando suavemente as mãos sobre os braços dele.

- Hm... Espere, quero te dar algo!

O japonês não entendeu bem, seguindo o outro com os olhos, vendo que ele pegava de cima da escrivaninha, bem próximo ao computador, uma única rosa vermelha – detalhe que havia passado despercebido em sua observação. Arthur voltou a se aproximar de Kiku, estendendo-lhe a flor.

- Você sabia? Na linguagem das flores a cor vermelha significa sentimentos intensos, como amor e paixão...

Aquela cena era familiar.

O nipônico não deixava de sorrir, embora de maneira leve, pegando com cuidado o caule da rosa, trazendo-a para perto para sentir seu aroma. O inglês esperou um momento antes de se aproximar, segurando novamente a cintura dele. Os olhos se encontraram e nada mais precisava ser dito. Para evitar que a flor não corresse perigo, Kiku apoiou os braços nos ombros do maior, usando uma das mãos para acariciar-lhe a nuca ao ter os lábios selados, mantendo a que segurava a flor o mais longe que conseguia.

Aos poucos Arthur pressionou a cintura dele, mordiscando de leve seus lábios para aprofundar o beijo, as línguas se enlaçando e o toque se intensificando a cada instante, até que o ar faltasse. Os lábios se separaram e os olhos se encontraram com desejo, as respirações aceleradas se mesclando.

-... Ou sinal de perigo.

O britânico murmurou, fazendo Kiku corar. Abraçou-o com mais força, caminhando até a cama, na qual ambos se sentaram. O nipônico se afastou apenas o suficiente para deixar a rosa sobre a cabeceira para logo após iniciar mais um beijo intenso, sentindo uma das mãos do britânico pousando de leve em sua perna. Não precisava de muito para perceber o nervosismo de Arthur, apesar de ele tentar disfarçá-lo. Mesmo depois de ouvir várias dicas (a maioria contra vontade) e de ler várias coisas, o inglês ainda tinha medo de machucar o japonês, achando que poderia quebrá-lo a qualquer momento. E Kiku reparou nisso, se afastando e ficando de pé em frente ao outro, fazendo com que este ficasse pensando que fez algo de errado – talvez ido rápido demais. Arthur só se tranquilizou ao ter a face tomada e ver que o menor não ia embora.

- Arthur... Você me ama? – indagou baixo, encostando as testas.

- Sim... Mais que tudo – respondeu sério, no mesmo volume, embora sem entender aquela pergunta repentina. – Por quê...?

- Ótimo... – fechou os olhos, sorrindo serenamente. – Porque eu te amo também.

Foi a vez de o britânico corar, mas não teve tempo de pensar em nada. Os lábios de Kiku cobriram os seus e as mãos do oriental escorregaram em um afago pelo seu pescoço até o colarinho da blusa, alcançando a gravata e ajeitando-a. Aproveitando o espaço livre entre as pernas para se apoiar, usou o joelho para pressionar de leve o baixo ventre do outro, arrancando um gemido abafado dos lábios do inglês, que pousou as mãos na cintura do menor, querendo aproximá-lo de si.

Nesse momento, o beijo foi interrompido, mas as carícias não cessaram. Kiku puxou a gravata de Arthur – fazendo-o entender porque Casey dissera para colocá-la – descendo os lábios por sua bochecha e pescoço, fazendo-o suspirar alto enquanto ocupava as mãos de desfazer o nó da peça e se livrar dela antes de percorrer os dedos pelos botões, abrindo um a um para retirá-lo junto com o terno.

Arthur estava surpreso, mas percebia que sua insegurança era inútil naquele momento – e muito provavelmente o japonês só fizera aquilo para tranquilizá-lo, pois via que ele estava com as bochechas coradas ao descer os leves beijos por seu tórax, alcançando o mamilo direito e prendendo-o com os dentes, sugando e percorrendo-o com a língua enquanto utilizava uma das mãos para pressionar e acariciar o esquerdo, logo invertendo o que fazia. O loiro tentava abafar os próprios gemidos, pressionando com os dedos o tecido do terno do oriental, subindo as mãos pelo corpo dele até tocar-lhe os dedos, puxando-lhe de forma que o menor envolvesse seu pescoço e apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

- A-a... Arthur? – levantou o olhar, sem entender.

- Kiku, eu... Eu te quero – murmurou sério, fitando no nipônico nos olhos.

Dessa vez as bochechas de Kiku chegaram a esquentar, sentindo que Arthur retirava-lhe os óculos, deixando-os de lado antes de puxá-lo para um novo beijo, abraçando-o de modo que fosse forçado a sentar no colo dele. As línguas se enlaçavam e um sugava a do outro, em uma dança lenta e ritmada. O menor tocou os fios claros, acariciando-os, mas fora obrigado a parar novamente o que fazia por Arthur que terminara de desabotoar seu terno. O britânico só se perguntava por que diabos Kiku usava tantas roupas, colocando as mãos por dentro do colete que ele usava, subindo a peça. Demorou-se um pouco ali, pois terminava de sugar o lábio inferior do menor, deixando-os avermelhados.

Livrou-se do colete, puxando a blusa social para retirá-la de dentro da calça. Reparando a impaciência de Arthur com suas roupas, o oriental sorriu sem graça e resolveu ajudá-lo, desfazendo o nó da própria gravata para livrar-se dela – gesto simples que atiçou o britânico a prosseguir, desabotoando rapidamente os botões para livrar-se logo daquela barreira.

Em contraste com a atitude anterior, já mais confiante, Arthur deitou o menor por baixo de si, cuidadosamente se colocando entre as pernas dele. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e o britânico apoiou as costas das mãos de Kiku no colchão, deslizando o indicador, o médio e o anelar pelas palmas das mesmas, enquanto se inclinava e pousava um suave beijo nos lábios dele e outro na bochecha antes de alcançar o lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando-o longamente e contornando-o com a língua. Gesto este que arrancou um gemido que o menor tentou abafar mordendo o próprio lábio inferior enquanto arqueava as costas, estremecendo.

Arthur aproveitou para contornar a cintura dele com um dos braços, colando o corpo ao dele; gesto que fez ambos gemerem baixo ao sentir os membros rígidos se roçando através do tecido da calça. _Malditas peças de roupa_ – pensava Arthur, apertando os dentes para se forçar a se afastar, puxando o cinto do menor antes de desabotoar a calça e descer o zíper para puxá-la de uma vez. Kiku fitou o outro de maneira assustada e constrangida ao reparar nos olhos verdes percorrendo-lhe o corpo com desejo. Por reflexo, encolheu-se e colocou os braços na frente do tronco.

- P-pare de me olhar assim... E-estou ficando com vergonha...

E aquilo fez o inglês apenas querer olhar mais e mais, mas ele lutou contra esse capricho, murmurando um "desculpe", mesmo sem saber se o outro ouviria; aproveitando para se livrar do resto das roupas, sentindo o aperto no baixe-ventre diminuir, enquanto o calor no cômodo só fazia era aumentar – ainda mais quando fitou Kiku de esguelha, encontrando-o completamente à sua mercê, achando-o ainda mais bonito (se fosse possível) com a luz prateada da lua. Os cabelos negros, negros como a noite lá fora, estavam espalhados em contraste com a fronha branca do travesseiro, as mãos pousadas ao lado da face corada e as pernas ligeiramente dobradas. Só faltava fitá-lo.

- Kiku... Você é irresistível – o oriental corou mais ainda. – É a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido.

O menor se atreveu a fitá-lo, sentindo os olhos marejando, mas não evitando que um leve sorriso despontasse-lhe nos lábios.

- Você também, Arthur... Promete que... Vai ficar ao meu lado?

- Bobo – sorriu gentilmente, tocando a face dele, acariciando-a. Ao vê-lo fechando os olhos, aproveitou para beijar-lhe carinhosamente as pálpebras. – Vou ficar sim. Sempre, eu prometo.

Se ainda restava algum medo, alguma hesitação em Kiku, tudo acabara de se dissipar. O asiático envolveu o pescoço do loiro com os braços e mais um beijo – cálido, carinhoso – foi trocado. Arthur tomou cuidado de deslizar as mãos lentamente pelas laterais do corpo do menor, sentindo que ele erguia o corpo para ajudar-lhe, dessa vez puxando a única peça que restava de maneira lenta para não assustá-lo. Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço do japonês, fazendo-o suspirar baixo, enquanto tentava, ao mesmo tempo, encontrar algo debaixo do travesseiro. Os olhos castanhos se fixaram em Arthur sem entender, algo que mudou quando viu que ele puxava – com a expressão mais constrangida possível – um pacote de preservativo e uma embalagem de lubrificante. Kiku sorriu com constrangimento e certa felicidade oculta – afinal Arthur tomara o cuidado de pensar no que fosse melhor.

- N-não me olhe assim! S-Scott e Casey que falaram para usar e...

O japonês riu suave. Ele estava tentando se explicar?

- Acho que o bobo aqui é você...

Comentou divertido, beijando-lhe a face e mordendo-lhe lentamente o queixo enquanto pegava as embalagens dele. Abrindo a do preservativo, desenrolava com cuidado ao colocar no britânico – que acabava por se arrepiar com o toque, gemendo baixo ao ter o gel espalhado por toda sua extensão com uma leve massagem. Kiku realmente achava que não precisavam de tanto, mas não ensinaria nada "errado" ao ex-aluno e nem o deixaria constrangido – viu que ele custou muito a fazer aquilo. E sabia que era influência dos irmãos... Depois falaria com ele sobre isso.

Quando o oriental terminou, o loiro deixou de se controlar, ajeitando-se entre as pernas dele, segurando-lhe as coxas firmemente. Em resposta, Kiku utilizou as pernas para circundar-lhe a cintura, abraçando-o com força e ajeitando o corpo contra o dele para facilitar a penetração. Após forçar-se um pouco, Arthur conseguiu entrar e um gemido pouco mais alto e menos contido escaparam tanto da boca dele quanto do asiático que, aos poucos, se acostumava com o britânico. Ambos sentiam uma enorme onda de prazer invadir-lhes, acompanhada do calor. A temperatura elevou-se a níveis absurdos e gemidos escapavam dos lábios. O inglês percorria dos lábios pelo pescoço, queixo e bochecha do menor, que murmurava declarações ao pé do ouvido dele, acariciando os fios loiros.

- Arthur... Eu te quero, _ah_. Faça-me... apenas seu...

A voz do nipônico estava entrecortada pela respiração descompassada e Arthur resolveu atender ao pedido. Ao alcançar o fundo, os olhos de ambos estavam acometidos por desejo, luxúria; mas também por carinho e amor. Lentamente Arthur começou a se mexer, iniciando um lento movimento de vai-e-vem, investindo contra o corpo do asiático. Kiku segurou-se com força em Arthur, apertando o abraço e o enlace na cintura alheia ao ter as costas pressionadas, sentindo as peles quentes se roçando, os corpos se unindo, se buscando mais e mais. Gemidos preenchiam o quarto abafado, as sensações do corpo dominando a mente. Já não restava sanidade ou razão naquele gesto, eles se deixavam levar apenas pela paixão.

Sem pensar, o britânico sugou a pele acessível do pescoço do japonês, deixando uma marca avermelhada ali. Kiku apertou os olhos, inclinando o corpo e apoiando a testa no ombro alheio, a respiração acelerada sem permitir que falasse algo que fizesse sentido.

- Eu te amo... – foi o que conseguiu. - _Ah_...! Arthur...

O loiro subiu os lábios até a orelha do menor, murmurando em resposta:

- _Aishiteru, sensei_.

Apesar do sotaque, aquelas simples palavras fizeram o japonês ficar surpreso. Eram naqueles pequenos gestos que tinha a certeza de que era amado tão intensamente quanto há anos atrás. Apertou o abraço, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais novo, que enlaçou os dedos nos fios, puxando-os de leve para poder fitar de esguelha a face do nipônico.

- _I Love you... Kiku._ Eu te amo mais que tudo.

As lágrimas se formaram e foi inevitável derramá-las, fechando os olhos ao fazê-lo. Arthur inclinou-se, secando-as com um beijo, roçando os lábios até o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, mordiscando-o e lambendo, sentindo que ele estremecia contra seu corpo.

Cada vez mais rápido, fundo e intenso, era impossível se controlar. Kiku jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo mais alto do que gostaria o nome de Arthur, segurando com força os cabelos do loiro que lhe apertava a cintura e chamava-lhe o nome. Sorte que estavam sozinhos na casa. Um após o outro, praticamente ao mesmo tempo, chegaram ao ápice do prazer. As respirações estavam aceleradas e descompassadas, os corpos suados e arrepiados, as visões turvas, mas os corações... Estes batiam juntos.

Arthur foi o primeiro a se recuperar um pouco, erguendo o corpo e retirando-se de dentro do menor, apoiando-se nas próprias mãos para fitar a expressão exastiada do companheiro. Trocaram um sorriso cálido e acolhedor. O oriental levantou uma das mãos agora pendentes, acariciando a face do britânico, erguendo-se apenas o suficiente para selar os lábios.

_**x**_

- Pirralho maldito! Se ele não tiver uma boa desculpa para não ter avisado quando podíamos vir para casa, eu mato ele.

O ruivo andava com passos pesados pela casa, sendo seguido por um loiro sereno.

- Calma, Scott. Deve ter uma boa explicação!

- É bom mesmo.

Resmungou, parando em frente ao quarto do irmão menor abrindo a porta silenciosamente, querendo dar-lhe um susto. Só não esperava encontrar o que encontrou: Kiku estava de costas para a porta, sentado e com o corpo levemente inclinado sobre o de Arthur.

- Quem diria, huh? Que você acabaria fechando o ano com a nota mais alta...

- Eu sou um bom aluno! – se gabou, levantando-se para aproximar as faces. – Mas admito que prestava mais atenção em você do que na matéria do quadro...

Casey espiou por cima do ombro de Scott – que deixava o cigarro cair - e soltou um pequeno riso antes de puxar o mais alto.

- Desculpe, não queríamos incomodar.

No susto, ambos voltaram o olhar para a porta se fechando, o japonês puxando a coberta para se cobrir e o inglês em choque.

- _**!**_

_**x**_

- Não acredito.

- Eu disse, Scott!

- Mas é o pirralho! Precisa ser louco para ficar com ele.

- Tem gosto pra tudo... E o Kiku é corajoso, para aguentá-lo por tanto tempo.

- Ou tem uma grande paciência...

- Ou ambos... Espera, isso foi um grito?

- Parece que foi...

- SEUS!

Era Arthur quem gritara, abrindo a porta de uma vez; tinha vestido a calça e a blusa social, abotoada de qualquer maneira. Ele segurava a mão de Kiku que estava com a roupa alinhada quase completa, se não fosse o terno em seu braço. Pareceria normal se não mantivesse a cabeça baixa, sem graça, com a face extremamente corada e um chupão a mostra no pescoço. Casey e Scott observaram a cena e voltaram a conversar, o que fez Arthur se irritar – ainda mais.

- Não invadam a privacidade dos outros!

- Cale a boca, pirralho – disseram ambos.

- Mas... Kiku, te parabenizo. E boa sorte com o Artie – disse Casey, dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do nipônico.

- É, você vai precisar – concordou Scott.

O japonês fitou os dois, desconsertado.

- Não é assim...

Arthur puxou-o pelos ombros, abraçando-o para que ele ficasse longe dos irmãos. Por outro lado, Scott e Casey ignoraram a cena que o irmão mais novo fazia. Ou melhor: esqueceram-se dele e de Kiku.

- Scott, isso me lembra... Arthur virou um homem de verdade agora... Acho que ganhei a aposta de mais cedo.

Puxou o maior pelo pulso, fingindo arrumar seu blazer em seguida, o que arrancou um meio sorriso malicioso do ruivo.

- É, sem dúvida o pirralho aí fez alguma coisa... Não é tão frouxo assim, hn. O que vai querer, Casey?

Este sorriu misteriosamente.

- Você vai ver.

E saiu a puxar o outro pela gravata até o quarto, sob o olhar incrédulo de Arthur – que só não disse nada para não morrer. Mas... Que espécie de irmãos era aqueles? Eles apostavam sobre a virgindade do mais novo? Queria era que aparecesse um buraco no chão para se esconder!

- Não acredito... – balbuciou, tomando as mãos do menor. – Desculpe por isso, Kiku. Eles são uns idiotas.

- Heh... – sorriu. – Não se preocupe, Arthur. Estou ao seu lado, hm?

O britânico abraçou o nipônico, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

E realmente dependia. Não precisavam de mais nada se tivessem um ao outro.

Os lábios se encontraram com paixão – que não era nada mais que um sentimento irracional, uma ampliação quase patológica do amor.

**Fim**

Então é isso. Espero que tenham gostado do final de Insanidade! Agradeço a quem leu até aqui pela paciência e pelo apoio. Obrigada, mesmo!

E como venho falando, vai ter algumas surpresinhas. Não percam, huh? Beijos!

Para não perder o costume... Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

Aqui está o extra! Nas notas do final do capítulo tem mais surpresas (?)

Boa leitura!

**Insanidade – Extra!**

Naquele final de semana Feliks decidiu que pintaria seu quarto de uma nova cor. Aquele rosa salmão já estava o enjoando! Um pêssego ficaria melhor. Pensando nisso, induziu gentilmente seu amigo Toris a ir com ele para ajudar a carregar as latas. Mas, naquele dia em especial, acabou encontrando outra missão.

- Olhe isso, Toris! É totalmente suspeito!

O polonês disse, indicando o professor de Física e o delinquente do Arthur caminhando juntos. O britânico poderia ser pela postura com a qual caminhava, mas Feliks sabia que ele definitivamente não era guarda-costas, então era realmente intrigante. O lituano suspirou baixo.

- Só estão caminhando juntos, Feliks... Não há nada anormal.

- Há sim! Tipo, são aluno e professor, entende? Deve ter algo aí.

Pensando nisso, o polonês começou a seguir ambos – se tinha algo ali, iria descobrir! Afinal, quem é que descobriu tu-di-nho sobre o Ivan? Os rumores não eram sem fundamento, tudo era fruto de intensa pesquisa do loiro. A sorte de Feliks (e do lituano, que tinha que ficar observando o amigo se escondendo atrás de postes e esquinas por não querer ser visto) era que o suposto casal estava indo na mesma direção que eles tomariam – inclusive o mesmo metrô.

Por terem se adiantado um pouco, era certo para Kiku que pegariam o veículo cheio. Já estava preparado e imaginava que o britânico também – já que ele (aparentemente) sempre pegava aquele metrô.

- Não vamos encontrar lugar hoje... Está bem cedo, logo as pessoas vão entrar em massa.

- Precisamos nos preparar...

Murmurou Arthur para si mesmo, com certa determinação – que o nipônico não ouviu, pois, o que previra, estava acontecendo naquele momento. Meio que por reflexo (será?), Arthur se colocou em frente ao menor, tentando garantir algum espaço para que ambos ficassem de pé sem dificuldades. Só não contava que isso dificultaria a vida do japonês, que não conseguia se mover – e nem respirar, por estar com a face presa no tórax do inglês.

- Acho que já passou o pior! Está bem, Kiku? – abaixou o olhar para o japonês, vendo a face dele avermelhada, tão vermelha que era quase roxa. – _Oh my God_!

Com medo de que o outro estivesse morrendo por falta de ar – ou qualquer coisa do tipo – tomou a face dele, erguendo-a para que fosse mais fácil o menor respirar.

Feliks ficou de ca-ra.

- Eu sabia! Tipo, está vendo, Toris? Eles estão se beijando! Você vê!

- Na verdade, nesse ângulo não dá para ver bem... Pode ser apenas uma confu–

- Eles se beijaram! Um professor e um aluno! Isso é totalmente interessante!

Mas a confirmação só veio algum tempo depois. Não acreditaram nele quando falou que Arthur estava de casinho com o professor, mas agora...

- Hey, Artie. Me falaram que você estava com o 'fessor de Física no telhado, aquele dia... Quem foi mesmo?

- Coisa da sua cabeça, idiota! – o britânico desconversou, incomodado.

Mas o polonês ouvia tudo. Só tinha uma pessoa que ninguém se lembrava: ...

Como era o nome mesmo? Ah, sabia que era canadense. Ninguém se lembrava deles. E não tinham muitos canadenses naquela escola! Por isso não foi difícil encontrar Matthew Williams.

- Me conta tu-di-nho.

- O-o quê? – o canadense hesitou, encolhendo o corpo.

- Que você viu no telhado! Entre o delinquente-Alface e o professor – vendo que o outro abria a boca, provavelmente para discordar ou negar, prosseguiu. – Não adianta negar! Tenho minhas fontes totalmente confiáveis!

Colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo pensar o quanto aquele menino... Ou menina? Usava um uniforme feminino... Oh, o ser era estranho. Melhor não discordar. Assim, Matthew relatou tudo ao polonês, desde Arthur puxando Kiku até o beijo no telhado.

- Há, eu sabia! Desde o princípio! Ouviu isso, Toris?

- Com quem você está falando, Feliks...? – o amigo, que passava no local naquele instante, estranhou.

- Ah, isso... Tipo, ele me contou uma história!

- Quem é ele?

- Não importa! Aí, tipo, confirmou totalmente o que eu vi outro dia entre o Alface e o professor!

- Você sabe de algo...? – o canadense tentou indagar.

- Não acredito...

- Mas é! Vou tentar descobrir mais coisas antes das férias de verão!

- Mas elas começam amanhã...

- Então, vamos comprar tintas! Pode me ajudar a pintar meu quarto de azul bebê, já enjoei do azul-piscina...

E, mais uma vez, Matthew fora sumariamente ignorado.

_**x**_

Diário de Feliks

"_Querido diário,_

_Sabe, eu já sabia disso TOTALMENTE! Mal acabamos de voltar das férias de inverno e o delinquente e o fessor já assumiram o namoro! Tipo, não com todas as letras, mas estão usando um anel to-tal-men-te idêntico! E no anelar. Anelar! Super sério. Aposto que tem até o nome deles gravados na parte de dentro!_

_Fico imaginando quem escolheu o design, é bonito. Aposto totalmente que não foi o Arthur. O Toiris disse que é coincidência, mas não é! Vou tirar uma foto e provar para ele e, tipo, esfregar totalmente na cara dele que eu estava certo desde o início!_

_Dá até manchete de jornal. "Aluno seduz professor" ou "professor de Física trai o namorado com um aluno" ou ainda "delinquente usa relacionamento para conseguir nota". Ai, totalmente demais! Vou falar com o clube de jornalismo e pedir para fazerem uma matéria sobre isso! Mas, ah, o chato do Ludwig vai barrar, aposto totalmente. Mas ainda tem o viciado em macarrão do Feliciano, posso passar para ele. Aí se não der certo, ele leva a bronca._

_Totalmente perfeito! Vou em busca disso amanhã!"_

(E que fique claro: no final, nenhuma matéria saiu, graças à Ludwig.)

_**x**_

Arthur e Alfred estudavam na mesma escola e ficaram muito amigos – ao menos por parte do americano. Ambos eram os estranhos da sala, viviam discutindo sobre o que era melhor: alienígenas ou fadas, o que gerava medo nos coleguinhas. Ou seria assombro? O que importa era que se davam bem.

Não passavam dos doze anos, mas estavam "sozinhos" em casa. Assim que se sentiam, pois os pais de Arthur foram levar o irmãozinho menor para o hospital por uma febre e os irmãos mais velhos estavam trancados no quarto, mas mesmo assim faziam barulho demais (e estranhos, diga-se de passagem). Por isso, precisavam aumentar absurdamente o volume da TV.

- Queria tentar fazer isso! – Alfred apontou para a tela, onde um casal se beijava apaixonadamente.

Arthur fez careta, já vira seus irmãos fazendo aquilo.

- É nojento.

- Vamos tentar! Papai e mamãe sempre fazem isso, não pode ser tão ruim!

Retrucou o pequeno americano, fechando os punhos determinado. Realmente, adultos faziam muito aquilo... Arthur ainda achava nojento, mas talvez não fosse tão ruim quanto pensava.

- Tá... Só uma vez – fechou a cara, ficando de frente para o amigo.

- Yahoo!

Alfred comemorou. Estava muito curioso para saber como era beijar alguém! Já tinha tentado com uma menina linda de cabelos curtos e corpo avantajado, mas acabou sendo espancado pelo irmão mais novo dela. Também se voltou para o britânico, aproximando a face da dele, sério.

- Feche os olhos!

A contragosto, Arthur acabou obedecendo, mas ainda com um tique nervoso no olho (ele queria se abrir). Sentiu algo se encostando aos próprios lábios e... lambendo-os.

- Argh! Sai! Isso realmente é nojento!

Afastou o estadunidense, limpando a boca freneticamente na manga da blusa, pensando que nunca mais beijaria ninguém! Alfred apenas fez bico, contrariado e murmurando algo como "Arthur chato".

_**x**_

- AAAH! UM DEMÔNIO! SOCORRO!

Estava sendo perseguido por Ivan! Nunca imaginou que fosse ser seguido – e nem que seria tão rápido assim! Alfred estaria surpreso consigo mesmo, se tivesse tempo para pensar nisso. Afinal, alguém que vivia de Mcdonalds e videogame, não devia ter muita resistência física. Achando que estava livre de Ivan, já perto de casa, assustou-se quando teve o braço puxado e agora estava preso contra a parede, sendo segurado pela camisa.

- Acha que escaparia? É uma surpresa, da~. Ver que o estadunidense maldito é meu vizinho...

- D-d-do que está falando, Ivan? Estou só de passagem, hahah...

Alfred ria nervoso. Ivan não podia ser seu vizinho. _Não podia_! Depois do que fez, morreria, com certeza.

- Cale-se. Sua voz me irrita.

Na mesma hora o americano se calou, fitando amedrontado os olhos do russo. Podia sentir uma gota de suor escorrendo ao lado da face de puro nervosismo e torceu para que ela não caísse – sentia como se qualquer barulho que fizesse iria o levar até a morte. Uma risadinha infantil escapou dos lábios do russo, que aproximou perigosamente as faces.

- Se você ficasse de boca calada, não seria tão irritante. Vou deixar passar dessa vez, da~. Mas da próxima _eu te mato_. _(kolkolkolkol.)_

Ivan jogou Alfred no chão sem nenhum cuidado, virando-se e tomando o caminho da própria casa – ficava mais exatamente no final do quarteirão, enquanto a de Alfred era no meio dele. O russo estava de bom humor simplesmente por ter conseguido um novo amigo para se divertir...

_**x**_

- Oi, me chamo Ivan. Sou amigo do Alfred, vim para estudarmos.

- Ah, amiguinho do Alfred? Pode entrar, ele está no quarto!

E assim Ivan achou o quarto do americano. Este pensava: _"poxa, mãe, um sorriso bonitinho te convence assim?"_ Não que ele achasse o sorriso de Ivan bonitinho. _"Ela deve ter achado."_ – Completou mentalmente, vendo o russo parado em frente a sua porta.

- Então, Alfred... Fui expulso, em parte, por sua causa, da~. Que tal me manter em dia com a matéria?

Ah, esse sim era Ivan. Medonho, simplesmente. Com ele segurando a porta e encarando Alfred, este não conseguia dizer não. Era melhor ser pacífico!

- Ahahah... – riu forçado. – Entre.

O russo assentiu, deixando os cadernos sobre a escrivaninha, olhando a tela da televisão pausada em uma parte qualquer de um jogo.

- Pode começar a copiar, da~.

- O quê? – Alfred franziu o cenho, indignado. – E se eu não quiser?

- Então serei obrigado a... – abaixou-se, pegando o CD do Playstation. -... quebrar isso.

- _WHAT_? O quê? Você não seria capaz...

- Não?

Ivan sorriu com um sadismo infantil, fazendo um pouco de força com ambas as mãos contra o objeto. Alfred avançou, tentando pegar o jogo de volta, sem sucesso, pois Ivan o erguia mais alto do que conseguia alcançar. O russo se divertiu até o momento que o americano – sem consciência de sua enorme força – apoiou-se demais em seu corpo, fazendo com que ambos fossem ao chão. Ivan franziu o cenho de descontentamento, virando o outro violentamente para inverter as posições, sem se importar caso o estadunidense batesse as costas ou a cabeça (se essa não fosse a verdadeira intenção).

- Então é bom ser um bom garoto, da~. _Kolkolkol_

O americano sentiu um arrepio de medo ao ver a expressão do russo. Agora sim tinha certeza de que ele era um demônio! O pior era ele colocando força nas mãos.

- Não quebre, não quebre...!

Tentou se levantar, mas era tarde. Só viu seu precioso jogo de Playstation partido em dois, sendo jogado no chão sem nenhum cuidado.

- Meu... jogo...

Alfred começou a choramingar, mas não teve muito tempo. Ivan puxou-o pela gola da camisa, encarando os orbes azuis através das lentes dos óculos, com um sorriso sádico se desdobrando nos lábios.

- E então...? Não tem nada para falar?

- Eu... – olhou com pena para o ex-CD. – Era uma edição especial.

O russo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Resposta errada! Aproximou-se do americano, colando os lábios nos dele, puxando-lhe a língua ao enlaçá-las. Sem aviso prévio, mordeu-a, fazendo o outro gemer de dor, caindo deitado no chão ao tentar se afastar – o que não deu muito certo, pois Ivan ainda estava sobre ele.

- Seu louco! Sai de cima!

O russo riu, levantando-se e puxando o outro junto, somente para ter o prazer de jogá-lo contra a cama. Alfred apoiou as mãos no colchão, tentando manter-se de pé, impulsionando um deles para trás, na intenção de chutar Ivan. Este praguejou algo em sua língua natal, puxando os cabelos do outro e mordendo sem cuidado algum seu pescoço, sugando a pele em seguida, deixando uma marca avermelhada no local. Alfred corou, apesar da ligeira dor provocada, estremecendo com os beijos que o mais alto distribuía por seu pescoço, sentindo o corpo ser pressionado contra o dele. Mas logo após fechar os olhos e suspirar, Ivan afastou-se, rindo. O que se passava na mente dele? Ah, apenas que poderia ser divertido brincar com seu _**amiguinho**_. O americano fitou-o incrédulo, pegando o travesseiro sobre a cama e jogando na direção do maior, que o pegou antes de ser acertado. O que o surpreendeu foi Alfred se aproximar e puxá-lo para um beijo. Ah... Tão divertido~.

_Enquanto isso, na sala..._

- E eu achando que eles iam estudar... Vou confiscar a TV do quarto dele!

_**x**_

Kiku estava no segundo ano do colegial e namorava fazia oito ou nove meses um aluno do terceiro, Heracles Karpusi. Não que namorassem escondido, o japonês só não costumava deixar que o mais velho o tocasse em ambientes públicos ou tivesse algum contato maior do que andarem lado a lado. Isso incluía a escola, apesar de passarem os intervalos juntos e Kiku ajudá-lo depois da escola. Cuidavam juntos da biblioteca, apesar de Heracles ficar dormindo a maior parte do tempo.

- Heracles-senpai, vou guardar estes livros, tudo bem?

O grego desapoiou a face do balcão, levantando o olhar sonolento para o menor.

- Certo... E me chame só de Heracles...

O menor riu discretamente, pegando os livros.

- Só fora da escola.

Respondeu, saindo pelos corredores em busca das prateleiras certas. O problema era quando elas ultrapassavam a altura que seus braços alcançavam, mesmo que levantasse os pés. Suspirou após não conseguir com o esforço. Era alto demais para seus modestos 1,65m, devia pedir a Heracles, pois a escada estava quebrada. Desistindo de levantar os pés, foi pego de surpresa ao ser abraçado por trás, corando ao reconhecer o toque.

- S-senpai! – Kiku disse em um tom de bronca, mas em um sussurro. – E se alguém nos ver?

- Tudo bem... Todos já foram, é hora de fechar...

O maior virou o outro para si, aconchegando a face contra o ombro dele. Apesar de deixar escapar um _"ah..."_ de compreensão, o nipônico ainda estava constrangido, mantendo o livro erguido com uma das mãos e tentando afastá-lo com a outra.

- Ainda preciso guardar este livro...

O grego levantou os olhos claros para o objeto.

- Eu faço...

Disse voltando-se para o menor, fechando os olhos ao tocar-lhe os lábios, pegando o livro das mãos dele e colocando de qualquer jeito na estante, dando um pequeno passo para prendê-lo entre os livros e o próprio corpo. Kiku fechou os olhos com certa força, preocupado com a possibilidade de alguém ainda estar ali e acabar vendo-os naquela situação constrangedora. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros do maior, forçando-os um pouco para que ele se acalmasse, retribuindo o beijo de maneira calma, levantando um pouco os pés para que Heracles não tivesse de arquear (muito) as costas. O grego escorregou as mãos para a cintura dele, pressionando-a com um pouco de força, rompendo o beijo para beijar-lhe a face, criando um caminho até o lóbulo da orelha alheia, mordiscando-a, o que arrancou um suspiro pouco mais alto do japonês.

- Ah-ah... Já está bom, senpai... V-vamos embora, já está passando do horário, vai escurecer...

- Certo... – o grego se afastou, apreciando a face corada do menor, sorrindo sugestivamente. – Quer ir lá em casa? Vou estar sozinho hoje...

Kiku sentiu a face corando, mas acabou por sorrir timidamente, concordando. Era diferente quando estavam entre quatro paredes... Fora da vista dos outros.

_**x**_

_O verdadeiro motivo de Arthur deixar o cabelo voltar ao tom natural._

- Ah, desculpe... Esse horário eu não posso, preciso retocar a pintura – disse o britânico, sem graça. – Mas o que acha de sairmos à noite?

- Oh, entendo... – o japonês ficou pensativo por um instante. – Por mim está tudo bem, mas... Arthur, você realmente gosta desse cabelo...? Não é... trabalhoso?

Indagou com cuidado – já estavam juntos fazia mais de um ano, quase dois. Já estava acostumado com os cabelos verdes do mais novo, mas... Ainda sim...

- Sim, é meio chato ficar retocando! Mas é legal. Por que não gostaria?

Uma das sobrancelhas do inglês se arqueou. Talvez Kiku não gostasse... Mas durante aquele tempo todo ele não falou nada!

- Você não gosta?

- Bem... É que o seu cabelo natural era tão bonito... – respondia sem graça.

- E esse não é?

- Oh, não foi isso que quis dizer...

O nipônico desconsertou-se, desviando o olhar para qualquer canto. Por sorte estavam conversando por telefone – apesar de não gostar muito do aparelho. Após um minuto de silêncio, Kiku prosseguiu a fala.

- Arthur, depois nos falamos melhor, pode ser? Preciso tirar meu jantar do fogo...

- Ah, okay. Até depois, Kiku.

E então, Arthur (mesmo sem saber que o jantar era apenas uma desculpa para Kiku fugir do assunto) acabou descolorindo o verde, esperando que crescesse o suficiente para cortar e voltar ao tom natural...

_**x**_

Finalmente saiu o extra! Meio bobinhos, acho. Mas não resisti. Imagino o Feliks escrevendo no diário dele com uma caneta rosa, e vocês...? Até escrevi a parte dele com uma! xD

Além desse capítulo extra, provavelmente virá mais uma fanfic paralela e... Leiam também "Sanidade"! Uma fanfic extra Scott x Casey. E, sim, o nome foi de propósito...

Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam... e, principalmente, aos que mandam reviews! Me encoraja bastante, viu? :3

Que tal mandar mais uma agora? 8D


End file.
